Unwavering Devotion
by The Fragile Capricorn
Summary: After returning to Radiata, Jack and Ridley experience a lot of things that ultimately banishes Jack from Radiata. Desperate to see him again, Ridley tries to look for him. Jack x Ridley, people. R&R. I don't own Radiata Stories. Rated T just in case.
1. Return

_New story! I'm still running my Radiata Stories oneshot collection, for when I'll get a fresh idea. I've got this idea about extending the nonhuman ending, and it's too long to be a oneshot. Thus, this story is born! So, I hope you guys like it._

* * *

**Chapter One **

**- RETURN -  
**

Silence. It was very late at night. The streetlamps flickered, glowing eerily. Rats squeaked along sidestreets, the wind howled gently, and everything was practically asleep. Except for two solitary figures walking silently. Hand in hand, they trudged through the seemingly deserted towns, toward the formidable presence of red, bricked Radiata Castle. Its windows were glowing with a soft, yellowish tinge. Their footsteps resounded, bouncing off the walls of houses, slowly, slowly nearing Radiata Castle.

They climbed up the stone steps, hands still holding and tired faces drooping and sleepy. But even though they were tired from the previous battles, it was over. All over. Nothing but a past memory. The dragons, Aphelion. It pained Jack to think that even Ganz was a past memory. He bit back tears, using his free hand to wipe his face. Ridley looked at him and tightened her grip on his hand, reassuring, as they continued on.

Snoring greeted them. The guards of the south gate of Radiata Castle had fallen asleep in the deep silence, but as Ridley and Jack got close enough to the top of the stairs, a guard shook his head and listened on. There were footsteps. More likely the footsteps of an intruder. The guard opened his eyes wide, attentive, nudging his companion. They were welcomed by the sight of a blonde girl and a brown-haired boy.

"Lady Ridley?"

The guard signalled to his companion to block the entrance to the south gate. He had received orders that no one is to enter this castle at the hour, especially if they were the traitors.

"Halt! We received orders from Lord Larks, Prime Minister of Radiata, that no one will enter the castle at this hour!" the guard said, trying to put on the most imposing tone he could manage. Ridley and Jack stopped, quite shocked.

"But.. I am the Lord Chamberlain's daughter! Surely you haven't forgotten?" Ridley said, complaining. The guard shook a firm head.

"We will send for Lord Larks immediately. He will be the one to decide what to do to you traitors..." he snorted. "Meanwhile, you may sit over there, on the steps, while you wait." His armored companion turned around, armor clanking noisily, as he headed his way through the south gate to fetch Larks.

Jack and Ridley proceeded to sit on the steps, the boy fuming silently. He wasn't allowed to complain. Ridley stopped him from doing so, because if he did, their chance to get in will become smaller than it is now. He hadn't had a choice, sitting quietly on the cold steps, Ridley doing the same beside him. The wind was breezy, slightly cold. Ridley heard the guard left behind shift, cough, and probably resume back to his original position. She was tired, needing rest. They had gone through unbelievable ordeals, almost dying in the battles, and they were deprived of their right of entering the castle. All because they were labeled as traitors.

"No one bothered to know and to understand..." she murmured.

"Yeah... no one..." Jack nodded in agreement. "But hey, there are the nonhumans. Adele. Maybe Rynka and Flau, too. And I'm here..."

Ridley smiled, resting her head on Jack's shoulder. They watched the lamplights flicker endlessly and heard the guard grunt, snort, and constantly move. It felt like an eternity to them, but finally, the clanking of the other guard came back, accompanied by brisk, light footsteps. Lord Larks.

"And where are the people I should be concerned of?" Larks' smooth voice traveled to the ears of the three outside the castle. The accompanying guard pointed to the two sitting on the steps, who were looking at the blonde-haired man. His bespectacled eyes surveyed the two, blank expression on the lips slowly turning into a warm smile.

"Lady Ridley. Master Jack." he said, as the two stood up. Jack bowed as a sign of courtesy, Ridley nodding politely.

"It's good to see you have returned." he surveyed Jack and Ridley. "Hmm... You two seem to be in an unstable condition. I presume you are tired?" Larks turned to one of the two guards. "Please, accompany these two to the infirmary. See to it that they arrive safely. Joseph, I want you to call a pair of nurses to tend to their wounds and bruises. One male and one female. And then tell the chefs in the kitchen to cook a full meal for the each of them. They will personally take these meals to the infirmary and serve them to Jack and Ridley."

Jack and Ridley stood up, led through the south gate and into the castle by the guards. Larks was left behind outside. He adjusted his glasses and looked at the two being led to the infirmary.

"I have to discuss this with Lord Jasne. I'm sure he'd like to know that his daughter has returned."

* * *

_**A/N:**I've already laid out the work for the plot, coming up with a lot of pieces. But of course, feedback is as valuable as the next diamond heavily guarded in a museum or something. While I already am working on Chapter Two, I still want to know what you think so I could do necessary arrangements and what on the story. Well, hope you guys would keep an eye on this!_


	2. Old Memories

**Chapter Two **

**Old Memories**

**

* * *

  
**

Ridley sat down on the bed. An tray filled with empty bowls and utensils sat on the bedside table. Their wounds were treated, and both were advised to rest. Both of them were allowed to roam the castle on a limited length of time, as told to them by the nurses. They were alone in the infirmary, on separate beds. Ridley ran her hand on the sheets of her bed, feeling the familiar sensation of anxiety, of fear. She used to lie down on this bed while recovering from the Blood Orc attack. Jack was on the next bed, sprawled and relaxed, staring at the wooden ceiling.

"Jack..."

"Yeah?" the boy said, sitting up and turning to face Ridley.

"It seems that everything's happening pretty fast. It was just like yesterday when we first went to Earth Valley to guard Donovitch and escort him back here."

Jack nodded. "Good old Rose Cochon brigade. Although we only went through two missions, I think it was time well-spent."

The girl shook her head in disagreement. Jack's eyebrows met, in confusion and question. "No, they weren't. Most of the time, we disagreed on things. It's like time wasted." She looked down to her bed, white sheets unstained.

"Ridley... Don't say that, please. At least, we got to spend time together, right?"

"Yeah."

Again, they sat in silence. Ridley stayed on her bed, sitting down. Jack had paced the room, examining the various bottles and vials filled with liquid, bandages and other things. He fiddled with first aid manuals and examined medical books. The light shined, brightening the room. She felt quite sleepy, and lied down on the bed. In a few minutes, Jack settled down on his bed, quiet. A while ago, he was unrelaxed and curious, looking at the various vials. Now, he seemed deep in thought. Ridley let him be. She was tired and not up for starting a conversation, anyway. She closed her eyes, mind still going places and thinking. A lot has happened, for sure. She just can't help but remember the times they had in Rose Cochon. However disastrous his times with Jack had been back then, it was time well-spent.

Jack had been unusually silent for so very long, which led Ridley to question what he was thinking about. Although he was capable of being serious, Jack had almost always had something to say. He wasn't always this silent and thinking deep. Ridley sat up and looked at Jack, whose face was buried in his arms.

"Jack?"

No response. At first, she thought he might have fallen asleep, but if that's the case, he should have toppled over and lying down on the floor. "Jack?" she repeated. The boy looked at her, quite startled.

"Huh? Oh... Sorry..."

"Jack, you seem deep in thought."

"Yeah."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Rose Cochon." he muttered. "I just can't help but feel that the time we spent in the Rose Cochon Brigade was so... limited. Even if it took quite a couple of days before the captain and I were discharged from the knights, it feels just so... short. And my hopes of reuniting the Rose Cochon brigade is ruined."

"Jack..." she transferred to Jack's bed, sitting down on the soft material. She placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to say that at the very least, the two of them were there. Ridley knew that he was struck with grief on the idea that Ganz was no more. "I know it will take some time to get over it, but try your best to do so. Captain Ganz wouldn't want you to be like this."

"I know..."

"You'll be okay, right?"

The boy nodded. He felt quite happy that Ridley was here for him, reassuring him. It felt like a distant world, when he looked back at the time when they were still in the Rose Cochon. He can't believe he and Ridley had argued. He can't even bring himself to think about how he vowed to best Ridley at everything. And now, she was here, reassuring him. It all felt very silly. He sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be. After all, I know that I'm better than you. Maybe more famous." he chuckled. Ridley frowned, returning back to her bed. Jack looked at her, sorry.

"Hey, I didn't mean that!" he said, trying to apologize.

"You still aren't better than me, Jack." she said firmly, her expression straight. Jack scratched his head, confused and regretting what he said, but a moreso when he saw Ridley smile. "You know, I didn't mean that, either."

"Ha. Really?"

"We didn't always fight back then, Jack. Remember Genius and his unwanted laughing? We both agreed that he was a crackpot."

"Oh, yeah..." he yawned, falling down on his bed. Ridley did so, too. They were well-fed, wounds treated, and now, they were to rest. The return to Radiata seemed good so far.

* * *

_**A/N: **So I understand that it's kinda mostly a filler chapter, but it's the only way I got my story moving. Chapter Three's also got some filler thingies, but in Chapter Four, it picks up the pace. Hope you like this update!_


	3. Matters at Hand

**Chapter Three - Matters At Hand**

"So you mean to say Ridley's back?" Jasne looked at Larks, eyeing him questioningly but no doubt happy to know that his daughter had come back again.

"Yes, Lord Jasne. She is, in fact, in the infirmary, resting."

"When exactly did she return?"

"An hour ago. Christopher, one of the guards on duty, had been sent by Joseph to call me. Apparently, they were climbing the steps leading to the south gate of the castle." Larks answered, tone straight. Jasne nodded testily.

"They? You mean to say that she was with someone?"

"Yes, Lord Jasne."

"And who is this?"

"I think you might remember him. Jack Russell, formerly of the disbanded Rose Cochon brigade." Larks' voice had been quiet. He trusted Jack, but this was Jasne, who trusted no one but Lucian, Natalie and Ridley.

"That perverted twerp? The imbecile that kidnapped my Ridley?" he bellowed, face turning redder than it actually had been. Larks breathed in calmly, closing his eyes and adjusting his glasses.

"I'm very sure that Jack had not kidnapped your daughter. If he had, why then would he return here with her, both at such an unsturdy state? Jack seems to be more roughed up and wounded than your daughter is. In fact..." he paused. "It seems Jack has had the heart to protect Ridley."

Jasne rolled his eyes. "Protecting your charge again, eh, Larks? We don't exactly know what happened, but I don't trust that Jack boy one bit."

"Lord Jasne, I want you to think this over. I know you are worried about Ridley's condition, but I assure you, she's alright."

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you my final decision tomorrow." the red-faced Lord Chamberlain of Radiata said, sitting on a cushioned chair as Larks stepped out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

* * * *

She looked at her room. It felt very foreign, so new, and yet so familiar. It had been a long time since she last stayed in the room. Now, it felt... different. She sat on the bed, sheets clean. Ridley surveyed the room, eyes traveling over the walls. There was the bedside table. The study. The mirror. The picture of her together with her mother and father.

Father.

Ridley pondered over what Jasne would do to Jack. She knew that her father and Jack didn't part on very good terms. He had even blamed the boy for what had happened to Ridley. She sighed, realizing that she had to clear this up to Jasne and to everyone, to explain it herself. She knew that Jasne would believe her. If he didn't, she felt pretty sure Jasne wouldn't believe anyone now.

She lied down on her bed. Larks had entered the infirmary a while ago, telling the two that they were to be discharged from the infirmary and taken to their bedrooms. Ridley was to stay in her own bedroom on the second floor, while Jack was to use the spare bedroom in the basement. She wondered how Jack was doing right now. Maybe he was asleep. Maybe he was still up. But Ridley was too tired to think about it. In a few minutes, she had fallen into a deep, undisturbed slumber.

* * * *

He stared at the ceiling. He felt glad about being back into the castle, but somehow, it felt incomplete. Ganz wasn't there, and they weren't in very high spirits. Still, he was back at the castle. Any way you look at it, it was pretty nice. Jack lied down on the dusty, moth-eaten folds of the thick, white blanket. The light was pretty dim, and spiderwebs adorned the corners of the room. It was much more of a mess than Jack's previous houses and rooms, but he was thankful that a bed was there. He had to sleep.

He wondered what will happen to him. Surely, sooner or later, Jasne will come up on some twisted, unfair decision that favors Ridley the most, but satisfies himself ultimately. He grunted in disgust as he, too, slept.

* * *

_**A/N: **Yet another update for the day. Chapter four's gonna be better... I think, at the very least. But I hope any of you who are reading this liked it._


	4. Decision

**Chapter Four**

** - Decision -  
**

Jasne sat in his room. He didn't have to think the things he had to do over and over again. He always assumed that Ridley was innocent and that she had nothing to do with it. It was always the other people involved that held a crime. He chuckled, taking another sip from the glass on his table. The sweet, delectable grape juice traveled down his throat, calming him a bit. He knew exactly what to do. He didn't even need the time to think because, frankly, he could care less about the Jack boy. All that mattered was that Ridley was back. His mind was thinking up different ways of pleasing her - making her captain of three brigades, buying all the finest axes in Radiata for her, giving her only the best armor and clothes and the best treatment from the knights, maidens and other people in the castle and generally the whole of Radiata. He smiled, stood up and paced the room slowly, watching the fireplace flicker with flames. Any time now, and Larks will come to see his decision. And Larks will have no choice but to do so, or face the wrath of King Jiorus himself. Jasne felt grateful that Jiorus had trusted him more than Larks, after the king had known about Larks' botched attempt at giving the Rose Cochon members a second chance.

He almost smelled the new chance he was giving Ridley. She had been portrayed to the whole of Radiata as a traitor, a felon, but Jasne won't let it stop there. He had been planning, ever since Ridley had gone and left, how to clean her name. Paying her name to be cleansed was a good thing, but what he really needed was for King Jiorus to influence the population. If Jiorus can do this, Ridley's name would be cleansed. No human in the city would dare to try and kidnap her anymore. He chuckled again, as if he had already reaped the fruits of this imagined labor.

Knocks on the door took him out of his temporary dreaming. Larks has arrived.

"Come in." the red-faced, round, stout man said, setting his wineglass on the table and putting on a questioning look, a look of dissatisfaction. Larks entered the room, adjusting his glasses, sitting down on a nearby chair and folding his hands on the table. Jasne did the same, albeit with difficulty.

"Lord Jasne, I take it that you have decided your course of action?"

"Yes, I did, Larks."

"Did you think it over carefully?"

"Very much. I have come up with the best decision I could find." Jasne lied. He felt his plan working smoothly.

"It doesn't involve killing or torture, does it?" The look on Larks's eyes were suspicious, his tone of voice slightly being the same. Jasne vigorously shook his head and laughed.

"I don't tolerate killing or torture, Larks. I'm sure you very well know that."

"Very well. I assume I have the right to know your decision, Lord Jasne?"

Jasne nodded. "Yes. Well, I know Ridley's safe and sound, as you reported. That's all that matters right now. I don't trust this Jack person, however. Who knows what he did to Ridley during their time of absence. I know you know that they were absent during the war, aiding the nonhumans, am I right?" Jasne paused for a while to let Larks nod in response. "That's why I've decided that, in order to keep Ridley safe from everything that could harm her..."

Larks adjusted his glasses yet again, lips twitching. "Are you saying that Jack should roam the streets of Radiata again?"

"No, no, Larks!" he waved his hands as a gesture. "I've come up with a much better plan. Jack will not be allowed to enter Radiata for as long as I live." He grinned, teeth pearly white and nose growing redder. Astounded as he was, Larks gave no sign of surprise. He shouldn't be, anyway. This was Lord Jasne. Overprotective father of Ridley Silverlake. Larks set his hands gently on the smooth, wooden table and breathed in deeply.

"Do you.. wish to reconsider, Jasne?"

"Let's not give this a long, winding discussion. You asked me for my final decision, I told you my final decision. Reconsideration is not in the agreement."

"Lord Jasne, Jack is a very well-trained knight. Doesn't he at least deserve a spot in the Radiata Knights? He has proven so much. I believe that, on the short period of time, he grew exceptionally strong. On par with Cairn, in fact."

"And how can you prove this?"

"I have talked to the Vancoor veterans, the strongest warriors, as well as Leonard and Natalie. They have all been defeated single-handedly by Jack. Gerald, Deputy Chief of Theater Vancoor, had also mentioned to me about Jack's desire to protect Ridley."

"If he desires to protect my daughter, then why is she with scratches? Bruises?"

"Very light scratches and bruises, Lord Jasne."

Jasne firmly set his fists on the table. A bead of sweat trickled down his face. "Listen, Larks. I am Ridley's father. I know what's best for her. Let me decide for her."

"But have you let her decide on her own, Lord Jasne? Have you given her freedom?"

"Yes! And everything else I could give to her!"

"If you are so sure about that, then why would she not want to be a captain of her own brigade? Had she not wished that the Rose Cochon be brought back together again? And I have a feeling that she didn't want to be engaged to Cross."

"Larks, I have made my final decision! No more smart-mouthing from you!"

Larks sighed. "Very well. If that's the case, then I will take Jack away from here first thing in the morning. Lord Jasne, make sure, though, that Ridley is happy with your decision."

Jasne furrowed his eyebrows. Larks had just gave him a lecture about how to be a father to his own daughter. "What do you mean, Larks?"

"A bond has been strongly developed between Ridley and Jack. That bond drove Jack into protecting Ridley. Make sure, Lord Jasne, that this will satisfy your daughter and not you."

Without another word, Larks left the room, leaving a fuming, tomato-faced Jasne behind. He angrily drank from his wineglass and settled down on a soft sofa, sinking under his hideous weight. "That blonde-haired imbecile. Of course I know what I'm doing! Of course I do! I'm Ridley's father!"

* * *

_**A/N: **Well, that's it! Chapter Four. I'm already writing Chapter Ten. I'm trying my best to make it interesting, trying to make the characters resemble their videogame counterparts without straying off the road. Hope you like this chapter._


	5. Banishing

**Chapter Five **

**- Banishing -  
**

He woke up from the violent knocks on the door. He yawned, got up, and spoke. "It's open." It was Al, the castle steward. The young man still looked the same. Well dressed, if a little fat.

"Master Jack, I have received order from Lord Larks that you will be banished from Radiata."

"B-banished?"

"Yes. He will tell you personally why, and see you off. Additionally, he will inform Lady Ridley of this later on, when he feels that it's the right time for Lady Ridley to know. He anticipates this as soon as she wakes up. Anyway, it is your decision to go wherever you would like, as long as you don't step in Radiata."

"B-but... why?"

"As I've said, Lord Larks will tell you. Follow me now." Al stepped out of the room, Jack following. He was confused and feeling increasingly angry. Barely a day after he had arrived and treated well in Radiata, and he's being banished. Only one person could think of this. Jasne. The red-faced, overprotective father of Ridley had tried to please his daughter, trying to have spies keep an eye on her at all times. He clenched his fists. Although why Jasne wanted Ridley to know, he wasn't so sure.

His mind raced, thinking about what he was going to do. Adele would surely understand. He would go back to to Solieu village. That was a good decision. But what would he do? He doesn't want to be a burden anymore. He doesn't want someone to drag him around. He wanted to be useful. Jack sighed as they proceeded through corridors, ending up at the Radiata Castle South Gate. There stood Larks, features calm and collected.

"Jack. I need to tell you that you have to be banished from Radiata."

"Why?"

"It's Lord Jasne's decision. He thinks that you've been a threat to Ridley."

"W-what? Why, that old..."

"We can't undo his choice, Jack. As a father. But I will make sure that you will still be able to support yourself, whether you decide to go back to Solieu Village or stand on your own. Here." Larks handed him 10,000 dagols, enough to support himself. Jack stored the money in his pack.

"You must get going now. I will send you off. Are all your belongings with you?"

Jack nodded. Larks led him to the gate nearest to Tria region. His mind was spinning from the twisted events that occured. In less than a span of a day, he had returned with Ridley, been treated well enough, given a temporary lodging, and had been banished from Radiata. It was all to much for him to handle. The fact that he was forcefully being separated from Ridley was hard enough.

* * *

_**A/N:** Shortest chapter in the story yet. Please understand that by this point in the story, the plot is slowly, very slowly but surely building up. Well, in any case, hope that the readers enjoy this chapter._


	6. Gone

**Chapter Six **

**- Gone -  
**

She frantically ran around the castle, looking for him. She first checked in the room where he's supposed to be. The spare training room at the basement. But he wasn't there. She had already looked around at all the possible places - the mess hall, infirmary, the shop, Ganz's room, the training room and even the colisseum. But Jack Russell was nowhere inside the castle. Ridley paused from all the running, taking a deep breath. So far, there was no trace of him. She couldn't find the answers to her questions with all this aimless searching. She HAD to find someone with the proper authority.

Lord Larks.

Ridley hurried upstairs. It didn't need two heads to know that her father was somehow involved in Jack's absence in the castle. And although her father wasn't in charge of the knights and the people in general, he could surely influence Radiata's Prime Minister. She was panting, tired, but her efforts paid off as she landed on the fourth floor and in front of Lord Larks's room. She knocked a few times.

"Come, in." The low voice said, beckoning her inside the room. She opened it politely and closed the door.

"Lady Ridley Silverlake. I knew you were trying to look for Jack." Larks calmly said, surveying the girl through his clean glasses. His eyes seemed to hold a lot of answers. Ridley bowed.

"Where is Jack?"

Larks sighed. "He left Radiata early this morning. Your father ordered that he was to be banished."

"Why?" She knew it. Her father WAS involved. She tried to keep calm, but her anger was showing through her steady and firm tone of voice. Larks adjusted his glasses, a habitual act.

"Lord Jasne felt that Jack was a threat to Radiata. To you."

"But... he isn't! He's the one who saved me!"

"I tried to convince him so. But you know your father." Larks withdrew an envelope, containing a fat amount of dagols, and handed it to Ridley. Confused, she took the brown envelope. It was sealed.

"That's yours. You can leave Radiata now. I'm sure you're going to look for Jack." he winked. "Write a convincing note to your father and leave it in your bedroom. Without Lucian, he is completely helpless. I'll have the knights on hold."

She understood. Ridley understood. Larks had allowed Jasne's wishes, but he also was smart enough to fix this all. She smiled and closed the door behind her, heading straight to her room to try and give the plan a shot.

* * *

_**A/N: **Pretty much a short chapter. _


	7. Homecoming

**Chapter Seven **

**- Homecoming -  
**

Jack sighed. The fresh, Solieu air whipped his face and played with his hair. He wasn't much sore from travelling, but he was glad to have arrived in Solieu Village as soon as he possibly could. It disheartened him to leave Radiata and to leave Ridley behind. But he knew very well that Larks had a plan. He had been planning all along. Nobody noticed the boy's arrival, mostly because the people were still asleep as it was nine in the morning. He knew, though, that Adele was awake. She was always awake before everyone else. Jack walked silently towards his house. The home he hadn't seen for months. The home he was longing to get back to. He pushed open gently the cottage door, welcomed by the hunger-inducing smell of fried bacon. Adele had prepared breakfast.

"Adele?"

The woman whipped around to see her brother, in good shape, wearing the same clothes he was wearing when he left for Radiata Castle.

"Jack?"

"Yeah. It's me." he smiled. Adele ran toward him and hugged him tight, glad to see him come home, safe and sound.

"Why are you back here?"

"I've been banished from Radiata."

"Why?"

"Crazy Lord Jasne Colton's orders. Think's I'm a threat to his daughter."

Adele led him to a seat by the dining area. He sat down and inhaled the smell of home cooking. His stomach grumbled. Adele smiled.

"Eat up. I'm sure you're hungry."

"No... no, thanks. I'm not really in the mood right now."

"Why did Jasne think you're a threat? And isn't his daughter that Ridley girl from Fort Helencia?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, she is. I don't have the slightest idea why he thought of me as a threat."

"I suppose you didn't do anything to Ridley?"

"N-no!" he seemed bewildered by the question, shaking his head vigorously. "In fact, I'm protecting her. Or at least, I'm trying to. I can't really protect her if we're this far away from each other."

His sister nodded. Jack had changed. He used to wield his sword for himself and only for himself. Now, though, he was trying to protect someone. A girl.

"You seem to care much for Ridley." Adele remarked, after a long period of silence that fell on the two. Jack nodded. "Yeah, I really do."

"You've changed, Jack. You're far from the little boy I knew that wanted to do better than dad."

"Yeah. I know."

"And you're wielding your sword not for yourself. You fight for a purpose. To protect Ridley, right?"

"...Yeah."

"Jack, if that's your sole purpose in life, then whatever happens, you will be able to protect Ridley. I understand you. You love her, I understand that and I believe that, by all odds, you can protect her."

He smiled warmly. "Thanks, Adele."

"Now, eat up. I'm sure you're starving like a wolf."

"Yeah, I am."


	8. Leaving

**Chapter Eight **

**- Leaving -**

She gritted her teeth, balled her hands into tight fists and wiped the cold sweat that trickled down the side of her face. Successfully, she left a note in her room, explaining as much as she possibly could and giving the best and most convincing words to make her father believe that she was in safe hands and that she wasn't in any danger whatsoever. It was a good try to convince him. She hoped that he would buy it. Ridley breathed in deeply. Many times, she left Radiata on her own accord, but this was different. Somehow, it was different. This wasn't something she was doing for someone. She wasn't on a brigade mission. She wasn't out to help any fairy creature. This was for her own. She was looking for Jack. Her Jack Russell.

She walked, straight out to the gate, shaking off all feeling and looking forward to seeing Jack again. She half-hoped that Jack was still somewhere here, roaming Radiata and seeing her leave. She half-hoped that he'd be calling out to her. It happened once. It was possible that it'll happen once again. She walked on, gripping her things carefully. It was possible that Jack wasn't here anymore, and she should just go on looking for him. It was a good noon, people going on their everyday lives, not knowing that the Lord Chamberlain's daughter was just leaving. Ridley knew it was good. Her decision to wear normal clothes was also a decision she was very thankful of. Wearing the same clothes she wore the day she and Jack fought in the Knight Selection Trials, she was sure to be hiding and invisible in the indifferent crowd.

"Lady Ridley!"

Ridley spun around. She wanted to see Jack running after her. But Jack never did call her Lady Ridley. Nor did he have a distinctly deep voice, a muscular body and purple, bowl-shaped hair. Beside him was Natalie Nannette, captain of the Violet Chevre. Ridley turned around once again, walking faster towards the gate. She didn't want them to catch up. She didn't want them to come there. They were catching up. Ridley broke into a run, dashing as fast as her legs could carry her. But to no avail.

"Lady Ridley!"

Natalie grabbed her by the shoulders, jerking the emerald-eyed girl. Leonard panted. He wasn't much of the runner. The Violet Chevre captain looked at her fiercely in the eyes.

"Lady Ridley, what are you doing?! Where are you going, unaccompanied?!" Natalie demanded answers. An explanation. Ridley pushed her away gently.

"I'm looking for Jack." Ridley replied firmly.

"Are you kidding?!" Leonard said, still trying to recover his breath. Ridley shook her head. She had set her decision. Not any of these two would destroy her decision now.

"I must be going." she said, releasing herself from Natalie's grip and proceeded to go out of the gate. Frantically, Natalie looked at Leonard. The large man shrugged.

"B-but... Lady Ridley!" the green-haired woman retorted. "What about your father?"

"If he loves me, he would understand." she murmured. "I'm sure he won't. He only thinks for himself, anyway."

"T-that's not true!" Natalie shook her head vigorously. She had admired Lord Jasne for so long, her admirationa and faith to him won't be ruined by his sixteen-year old daughter. "Lord Jasne banished Jack to protect you! He has given you everything you wanted! Everything you possibly wanted!"

"No. He didn't. He gave me things, but he didn't give me anything I've wanted. He didn't give me freedom. He didn't believe me. He wasn't protecting me. Jack was."

Not a word anymore, Ridley walked on. Natalie was shaken by her words, trying to decide whether to believe the girl or not. Lord Jasne had been good to her, but he didn't give her anything she had desired. Feelings conflicting, Natalie just stood there, staring as Ridley's figure slowly disappeared from view.

"Lady Natalie, should we?" Leonard asked, scratching his head and pointing to where Ridley used to be.

"I..." She didn't know. She didn't know if she's going to run and report to Jasne, to run after her and drag her further away from her desire, or just to let her go. Was she going to please Lord Jasne, or was she going to let Ridley follow her heart's desire? It was a tough choice, but there was the right thing to do. "Let's... Let Ridley go. I don't really understand what she's been through, but if this is what she wants, so be it."

Leonard nodded discreetly.


	9. The Note

**Chapter Nine**

** - The Note -  
**

"Ridley?"

Jasne knocked the door for the third time, but no one answered. He grew worried. Maybe Ridley was very upset that she didn't want to talk to anybody. It occured to him earlier that Ridley was bound to know. He knocked again.

"Ridley?"

There wasn't any answer. Jasne stuck his ear to the door, trying to hear any sound. But there wasn't. Jasne opened the door gently, peeking in the room. No one was there.

"Ridley! Where's my Ridley?!" he cried, barging in the room, passing by the mirror and sitting on the bed. A note lied down on the sheets, written in Ridley's all-too-familiar neat writing. He bit back tears and thoughts of Ridley gone yet again. And Lucian wasn't here to help him. There wasn't anyone to help him. He lifted the note gingerly and read the message. Inside, he felt a stream of emotions. He felt angry that Ridley had gone, sad that she escaped, but ultimately, confused. He set the note on the sheets.

"Ridley..." he whimpered. All Ridley said was, as hard as it was to say, true. He gave her things. Things she didn't like. He can't admit it to himself, but he wasn't a good father. He deprived her from her right to see Jack. He made sure that someone always kept an eye on her, ultimately destroying her independence. And now that he banished Jack from Radiata, Ridley was sure to go looking for him. He crumpled the satin bedsheets, crying in shame. He wept loudly, bawling, and yet, no one came to his side.

The door creaked open, and Natalie's head popped into view. She looked a bit shocked at the sight of the grown, red-nosed man crying. Politely, she bowed into the room. Jasne continued weeping.

"W-what's wrong, Lord Jasne?"

"Ridley's gone..." the Lord Chamberlain of Radiata replied, tears streaming down his fat, chubby cheeks. She nodded. Of course. Ridley's leaving had something to do about it. But she kept her word to herself.

"I-I'm so sorry to hear that, my lord." she said, trying to sound as compassionate as she possibly could without sounding like she was hiding something.

"What should I do, Natalie? Tell me, what should I do? Everything she wrote on the note was the truth!" he bawled. Natalie scanned the room, trying to scour enough words to answer the question.

"I... Don't you want to order the knights to look for her?" It wasn't what she had in mind, which shocked her even more. Usually, she would side with Jasne. But after discovering that Ridley was saying the truth, and Jack did, too, she was torn between her mind and her heart.


	10. Longing

**Chapter Ten **

**- Longing -  
**

Jack stared absentmindedly at the one and only Rose Cochon brigade picture he had. Ganz stood between him and Ridley, who were looking away from each other. He didn't notice that it was time to eat. He didn't notice anything. His mind was traveling, thinking of Ridley, of Ganz, of the Rose Cochon brigade. But mostly Ridley. Jack sighed, smiling at the photo.

"Where are you, Ridley?" he said, looking at Ridley's photo. He wanted the picture to reply, but he knew it won't. Jack's mind was swimming in memories, from the first day he and Ridley met to the time they had arrived in Radiata together, just after Aphelion's destruction. He still hadn't had the perfect chance to tell Ridley everything - what he felt about her, why he was protecting her, everything. He was deep in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Adele's frustrated call.

"Jack, it's time for dinner! Are you going to eat or what?"

Jack jolted from his daydreaming, turning around to see Adele on the doorway, arms folded and an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh. Sorry, sis." He shook his head slightly, shifting his gaze from the photo to his sister. He sighed and stood up from his seat, walking lazily outside to the dining area. He sat on one of the benches after serving himself some dinner. Adele sat beside him, worried at his unusual behavior. There was little food on his plate, and he held the utensils weakly.

"Jack, is something wrong?"

"Uhh? No..." He chewed slowly. He looked passive. Ignorant.

"Jack, I know something's wrong." Adele said firmly, looking at her brother. "Tell me."

He was silent, still eating his food.

"Is it about Ridley?"

He jumped slightly from the question, glancing at his sister. Ultimately, though, he ignored it.

"Jack."

No answer.

"Jack." Adele repeated. Jack turned to her slowly.

"I just haven't stopped thinking of her. Where is she now? If she's going after me, is she safe? I can't help it. I'm worried. I miss her."

"Jack, you'll get over it. If you believe that she'll come for you, she definitely will. One way or the other. Alive, most likely." she said gently, although he wasn't much more encouraged by the words.

"Jack, relax. You should go to sleep after this meal, so you won't feel really stressed out."

He didn't respond, still taking down the food in a few gulps. He stood up after finishing the meal and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"The Ressan Tree."


	11. Search Order

**Chapter Eleven**

** - Search Order -  
**

"Larks! Larks!"

The Prime Minister looked up, expecting to see Jasne running through the wooden door, crying or vexed. He sat calmly, thinking.

"Larks!"

The door burst open, Jasne panting heavily from the short running he did from his room to to Larks's. He heaved himself to a nearby seat and plopped down violently, almost breaking the chair.

"I... want you... to... have the... knights... search for... Ridley..." he said, trying to collect breath between his words. His face was redder than usual, hair messed up and eyes somewhat swollen. Larks clasped his hands and kept a straight, expressionless face. He waited a few moments before Jasne spoke again.

"Larks! Have you heard me? I said I want you to have the knights search for my Ridley!"

Larks did not speak. He looked intensely at the round man, who was about to throw an outburst. Gently, he shook his head.

"What?!"

"I'm afraid I can't, Lord Jasne."

"And why is that so?" His voice was threatening, but Larks kept it straight.

"Lord Larks, the knights are held on hold. They can't be sent for a simple search order."

"But Ridley is gone!" Jasne fumed, smoke practically escaping his ears. Still, Larks shook his head.

"And I suppose you know why she's gone?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You should have taken my advice, Lord Jasne. You should have reconsidered your decision. Look at what it had brought to Ridley. Grief. Longing. She set out to find Jack, is she not?"

"You...!" he tried to say something threatening, but can't think of any. "You... I'll report to the king of your insolence!"

"The king will hear nothing of it." Larks said, calmly. "He doesn't entertain personal matters. You should think about your decisions. All of your decisions favor yourself. I take it that you've realized that you're the cause of all this?"

"Are you telling me... how to be a father?"

"Lord Jasne, I'm merely trying to make you see my point. And Ridley's. I have always watched her and Jack. And I know from the very start something special is between them."

"I... I'm not allowing that!"

"Hmm... Is that so, Lord Jasne? I suppose you won't allow Ridley to marry anyone? To like anyone?" he was calm and composed, but his words were stinging. Threatening. Trying to convince Jasne.

"I... There's Cross!"

"It's been days, Lord Larks. Cross is unheard of. He might have died of his overflowing arrogance."

"T-then I-I..."

"Pardon me for everything I've said, but Lord Jasne, you should settle this entire matter. This involved you and your daughter. Set things straight, Lord Jasne."

"I... I..." he was out of words. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. He felt like falling down. He felt like he failed as a father. It was true. Hard to admit it. The second time. Red-faced, he exited the room. Larks sat there, feeling satisfied. He tapped the wooden table.

"I hope I did my job right..."


	12. Attacked

**Chapter Twelve **

**- Attacked -  
**

Tired. She was tired. She tried to look for Jack in Fort Helencia, but was welcomed by the confused faces of Lord Zane and the others. She tried the City of Flowers. She tried the Forest Metropolis. But he wasn't there. He didn't seem to be everywhere. But she knew. She just knew Jack was out there. It hit her suddenly why she didn't think of Solieu Village in the first place. Maybe they spent too much time in Fort Helencia that she thought of it first. But she felt stupid not really seeing that Jack went to Solieu Village.

And it was where she was headed.

She had to beat her lagging legs. She had to convince her weakened mind. Just to get to Solieu Village. Slowly, she trudged down the dirt path. Telltale signs that she was in Tria Region sprouted around her. The sun sank down the horizon minutes ago. The birds chirped, all going back to their nests and resting places. Rest was all she wanted. But she wanted to see Jack more than anything else. She had to overcome her tiredness.

All around her, the world withdrew. Silence gradually took over the place as she walked on. Ridley didn't have the time to rest. No time at all. Everything was dark, illuminated only by the pale moon and the numerous, faded stars that dotted the dark blue sky. From the distance, a wolf howled in a sad, melancholy melody. She trudged on. She didn't have the time to rest. She had to go on.

Suddenly, six hungry wolves surrounded her. Ridley was tired and in no state for a battle, but she had to. It was just another barrier. One of the many she had already passed. She took out her axe as the wolves circled her menacingly. The largest, which Ridley assumed was the leader, growled violently.

"This is uncalled for." she muttered. She was poised for the attack.

The leader lunged forward as Ridley dodged. It howled, commanding the others to attack. One of the wolves jumped straight for her arm, an attack she fended off immediately as she struck the wolf's belly with her axe. The wolf was thrown away, crying in pain. Its underside bled heavily. Ridley averted her eyes from wounded wolf, limping away as she turned her attention back to the others. The leader swiped at her, successfully wounding her arm.

"Agh!"

It howled fiercely. Two wolves jumped again, one successfully fended off as she struck a blow to the wolf's leg. The other one growled and rammed its head on Ridley's legs. She buckled and fell on the ground, axe flying beside her. It almost bit her, but she grabbed hold of the axe immediately and launched it at the beast, limping away with the other two. The leader howled again. One swiped at her leg, ripping the cloth on her shins and giving her a gash. Pain. It was painful. She tried to fight the pain as she launched another attack at one of the wolves. It missed, the attack landing on the leader instead.

A few minutes. She braved her wounds, her gashes, finally felling the last of the wolves. Two of them lay dead on the ground, while the other four had disappeared into the distance. Her arm ached. Her wounds raw with searing pain. She was tired. Not being able to handle this any longer, she collapsed to the ground, her axe falling beside her. She stared at the star-dotted sky, knowing that she was losing her consciousness.

But she stayed conscious long enough to hear him.

The footsteps were loud enough to break into her weakening sense of hearing. She felt cold and pale. But the footsteps.

"Ridley?"

It was him. He saw her on the ground, near-unconscious and weak. He saw her.

"Ridley!"

He broke into a run. Ridley smiled. "Jack..." she whispered. The boy ran, ran to her side and cradled her in his arms.

"Ridley! Are you okay?"

She couldn't reply. Weak. Too weak. Jack gently shook her, repeating her name a few times as his eyes traveled to her wounds. She breathed. She tried to make Jack to notice that she was breathing, alive. "Ridley..." he murmured. With no time to spare, he scooped her up and carried her. "Hang on, Ridley..."

He ran. Ran to Solieu Village. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The visit to the Ressan Tree was more than worth it. It brought Ridley back.


	13. Recovery

**Chapter Thirteen **

**- Recovery -  
**

"Adele!" He kicked the door fiercely. "Adele, open up!"

The irritated older sister opened the door, frowning. "Why do you have to -". Her sermon was cut short as she saw Jack carrying an injured, blonde girl.

"Jack, how..?"

"Just let us in, please!" He thundered inside the house and into his room, carefully laying Ridley down his bed. Frantically, he scanned the room for something that could help her. Just... something. Adele ran into his room.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! I just saw her like this!"

"Is she conscious?"

"I don't know!"

His sister ran out of the room, and sounds of someone rummaging the cabinets filled Jack's ears. He felt helpless, clutching only Ridley's hand. He promised to protect her, and he failed. Adele reentered the room, a few bandages and a bottle of ointment in hand.

"I'll treat her. Go out for a while, Jack."

He nodded and went out of the room. Nervously, he waited. He had never felt this tense ever before in his life. Looking back, he remembered how Ridley was badly injured by a Blood Orc, months back. He felt as if he was facing the ordeal again, minus Lord Nogueira and the whole Blood Orc thing. She seemed to be wounded by wolves, judging by the two dead beasts on the ground near her. He tightened his fists, waiting nervously. He never saw Adele administer first aid before, and this made him feel a lot more nervous than he should feel. Ridley was special, though he never told it to her. He did feel something different about her when he first saw her during the Knight Selection Trials. There was something, but he continually denied it. Over the course of his knighthood, membership in Vancoor and the eventual help to the nonhumans, however, his denial disintegrated, replaced by admiration. Admiration. The desire to protect her. Maybe love.

Jack turned around as his room's door creaked open. Adele appeared in view, holding the ointment bottle and less bandages than she brought in. He looked at her hopefully. She nodded.

"Careful now, Jack." She said as Jack entered the room. Ridley was bandaged. Her wounds were treated. She seemed to be breathing easier. Jack sat beside the peaceful girl, who wasn't uttering a word or making any sound.

"She's asleep."

"Ridley..." he reached out for her hand and held it tight. It was cold, but he felt her gentle pulse. Adele closed the door gently behind Jack, leaving the two in the room. "Ridley..." he murmured again as he looked at her. "You came looking for me..."


	14. Solieu Village

**Chapter Fourteen **

**- Solieu Village -  
**

Birds chirped.  
The sun was shining.  
Her eyes fluttered open.  
The sunlight was warm on her face. Comfortable. She felt a little sore and painful. She tried to move an arm, but she was too weak. Instead, Ridley examined the room, the bed, the place. It was unfamiliar. Someplace she hasn't ever been in before. Gently, weakly, she gripped on the white bedsheets. She was lying on a bed, unable to move so much.

"Urgh."

Ridley tried to think. She racked her brain of memories. Events from the night before. She suddenly remembered - the wolf attack, her severe wounds, and Jack. Jack running to her. Jack carrying her. And that's all she remembered. Everything was a blur, memories fogged by her unconsciousness. Her eyes traveled down to her arm, expecting to see a gaping wound. But no. Instead, it was neatly bandaged and dressed, no part of the wound visible. She examined the room, setting her eyes upon various pictures. One of the pictures showed a small, young, brown-haired boy about seven or eigth years of age.

"Jack."

The door creaked open, and Adele appeared, carrying a steaming tray of food. She looked at Ridley, who was awake and seemed to be quite in a shock. Adele entered the room, set the tray on the bedside table and looked warmly at Ridley.

"You're awake. So how are you feeling right now?" she asked with great concern.

"How... How did I get here?"

"Jack. He saw you on his way home from the Ressan Tree. I was quite shocked to see him carrying you, badly injured and wounded."

Ridley nodded. "Sorry for bothering you..."

"Oh, no you didn't bother us! It's been a long time since we had a guest here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll see if Jack's awake."

"Where is Jack sleeping? I mean, this is his room, isn't it?"

"He's sleeping beside the dining table."

Adele disappeared behind the door, leaving Ridley alone in Jack's room. A whirlwind of emotions overtook him. She was at Solieu Village. She intended to come here, but this isn't exactly how she wanted to arrive - wounded, injured. She was anxious to see Jack again. Although she did run away from Radiata, desperate to locate Jack's whereabouts, she didn't really have an explanation. She didn't know why she wanted to see him. She just did. Maybe she had something to tell him. Something. Maybe HE had something to tell her. It ran back to her, everything she did. Her escape, Larks's advice, the note... She didn't know if she had to regret it. She knew that her father was worried sick, pleading and kneeling in front of Larks to have the knights deployed to look for her. If Jasne did that, he didn't trust her. She did the closest thing she could do to curl her hands into a fist at the very thought. Jasne always, ALWAYS did everything to benefit himself. That includes stealing away Ridley's freedom just so he could keep his daughter to himself and not lose her to anyone or anything.

"Ridley?"

He walked towards her, smiling. She was in a bad shape, but she was happy.

"Ridley, are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm okay, Jack..."

He sat on a stool beside the bed.

"I owe a lot to you, Jack. I'm sorry. Everything's just... going wrong." she said, looking down at her injured arm. "You've already done a lot to protect me. And now, you're sacrificing your room for me, just so I could recover."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Ridley. Like I said, my mission is to protect you, so let me do my job!"

She nodded, but wasn't ready to accept that fact. She did owe a lot to Jack. So much. It wasn't easy just to hear him disregard her apologies and the fact that she owed him a lot.

"Jack, no. Stop pretending. You know I owe a lot to you."

"Ridley, you don't."

"Jack -"

"Rest up. If you do owe some things to me, then you can pay by resting. Don't do anything stupid, like going off on your own again."


	15. Feelings

_**A/N:** Warning. This probably the most, erm... 'fluffy' chapter that showcases Jack x Ridley. It's one of the chapters that barely do anything to advance the plot. Filler, if you must. If you do enjoy Jack x Ridley scenes, read on. If you don't, skip to the next chapter. If you could care less and just want to read chapter fifteen, then do so._

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen **

**- Feelings -  
**

She sat on an upturned bucket outside the Russell residence, patiently watching Solieu Village's daily life unfold. Her wounds were healing gradually, and she felt a lot better than hours ago. Adele had taken good care of her, and in no time at all, she swore that she was in condition to fight again. The pigs snorted. Neighbors fiddled around. The sun shining high. Birds flew around. Butterflies. Somehow, she never noticed how the world seemed to be more alive. She never noticed how beautiful everything was. She never did. She never had time to notice. Every waking minute of her childhood was spent either training for the Knight Selection Trials or learning her etiquette. She had been so cooped up in the castle that she never noticed that there was a thriving and productive world beyond her home's four walls.

"Ridley?"

She turned around to see him, standing there and smiling, showing rows of gleaming white teeth.

"Hey, you seem deep in thought." he said, turning another bucket upside down and sitting beside her.

"Umm... Yeah."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well, this." she gestured at the bustling village life. It wasn't quite as populated as Radiata and it wasn't that advanced, but she felt that this was better. "I never thought that leading such a simple life would seem so... easy. Less complicated."

"Hah... You only say that 'cause you've been in Radiata for so long. Me, on the other hand... Well, I've lived a good fifteen or so years of my life here. Kinda gets tiring, especially 'cause nothing exciting happens." he sighed, scratching his head.

"Well, I think you should appreciate these things more. I think I'd be perfectly happy here."

"How about you? You should've made the most out of your stay in Radiata. You were captain of your own brigade for a while! You could have everything you want!"

"...You don't understand. You didn't waste your childhood cooped up in a castle and learning things that would make you a better knight. You had the chance to spend your childhood normally. Freely." she timidly countered. Jack realized his mistake in his words, blinded still by his desire to live a life as a great Radiata knight, just like his father. That was one thing that didn't change. Even as he wielded his sword not only for himself, he still wanted to become on par with his famous dad.

"I... Sorry."

"..."

"I know!" he lit up, grabbing Ridley's hand and tugging at it gently. "I'll take you somewhere better than this rural scene here. Let's go to Tria Village."

"Tria Village?"

He didn't answer. He just led Ridley up a mountain path, winding lightly here and there. It wasn't a tough climb, but in Ridley's still-delicate condition, she found herself panting at the short walk. They weaved through the lightly-populated Tria Village, cows mooing, chickens clucking and some farmers tending to their businesses.

"Jack, where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see."

She kept silent, following his lead as he followed a wide dirt path. No objections. She just followed obediently. In a few steps, Ridley looked, obviously awestruck, at the wonderful environment that surrounded her. The beautiful body of water, a part of a crystal-clear and clean lake, crowned the green patches of land. All over the place were green-leafed trees, brimming with health. Birds chirped, butterflies flew around. It felt peaceful. Serene.

A tug on her hand told her that Jack wanted her to sit down near the water She gladly did so, marveling at the sights. It was beyond anything she had ever imagined. Beauty. The place was overflowing with life, with grandeur. It was amazing. Suddenly, she felt as if half of her life had been wasted from studying aimlessly. It was all too material, too self-centered.

"It's... It's beautiful, Jack..." she said breathlessly, still looking around.

"Drink the water." he said, pointing to the stream. It sang of endless, haunting melodies. Ridley nodded and cupped her hands, letting the cool, refreshing water travel and fill her cupped hands. She slowly lifted them, tipping the water to her lips. It felt empowering. Healing. It tasted pure and simply beautiful. She smiled. Jack did, too, satisfied at how he made Ridley happy.

They sat in silence, Jack occassionally plucking a pebble from the ground and throwing it to the water, hopping along a few times before sinking to the depth of the body. She watched him carefully, admiringly. He had done a lot for her. Despite her snappy comebacks and her stinging words, he had good sense to carry her back to the castle. That was months ago. Months. And she still hasn't given him a proper thanks. She still hasn't told him what she really, REALLY felt.

"Jack, I..."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." A smile. She gave him a smile. She wanted to hug him tightly, but it seemed awkward just thinking about it. "For everything. For protecting me. For showing me what it meant to be knights of the same brigade. What it really means to be human. I never knew anyone who would put up with my stinging comments and words 'till the end just to get me to reveal my good side. Just to make me show that deep inside, I'm capable of caring. Everyone else became scared. You, Jack... You're... different."

"Really?" he asked, somehow and somewhat confused. He scratched his head. "Well... My pleasure helping you." He looked at her. Her amazed expression brought loopy, weird feelings in his stomach. Butterflies. It was an unusual feeling. He felt it before, when they sat under the Ressan Tree and when Ridley told him of her plans of going to the end of the world. But now... She wasn't planning on anything. She came here on her own accord, with reasons unknown to Jack. Maybe she came to see him. She did, right? Involuntarily, he moved his hand on Ridley's hand, clutching it tight. Ridley looked at him, a bit startled at what he did. They stared in each other's eyes. Silently. Silently.

"I... Jack, I..." she couldn't seem to tell him. But she wanted to. He stared in her emerald-green eyes, in a hypnotic way. "I... love..."

He leaned in, hesitantly at first. He never felt this way before, but he just can't help it. An outburst of emotions overtook him, seemingly controlling his every move. He closed the distance between him and Ridley, the girl unable to utter the last word as their lips touched. The sensation was overwhelming, unnerving and unusual. But it eliminated the need for words. They just... knew. Everything they wanted to tell each other, they had already imparted with the secretly desired kiss. Jack pulled back, red-faced. Ridley was too, and can't find herself to look at Jack's eyes.

"I, uh..." he can't find the words to say, and decided to just simply clear his throat. Ridley clutched her hands, watching the stream run along, singing its usual haunting melody. Again, they sat in stinging, unbearable, deafening silence. What just happened was unexplainable. Just so sudden. Her hands were cold, clammy. They had inched a bit away from each other, feeling uneasy.

"S-sorry, Ridley... I didn't know... w-what took over me...." he tried to apologize, stuttering. She sat silent there, red-faced and unspeaking. "Ridley, I..."

"N-no need to apologize, Jack." she replied. The kiss took her by surprise. She didn't expect Jack to react in any way that was close to a kiss. A kiss on the lips. She felt like there were butterflies in was stomach. They still felt uncomfortable after sharing an emotion-filled kiss. Both of them never experienced this before. Never.

Jack cautiously looked at the girl beside him, still obviously blushing. Ridley felt his embarassed gaze, and slightly tilted her head to look at him. They stared at each other, long. And then, as if to completely diminish the awkward moment, Ridley smiled. He smiled back.

"Well, I guess we better go back. Adele might be looking for us."


	16. Lord Zane

**Chapter Sixteen **

**- Lord Zane -  
**

"Jack is alive." the light elf elder said softly. The lamplight glowed, boucing off the stone walls in the room. Ever since Aphelion was defeated, Fort Helencia's activities were reduced to a minimum, since there was no Cross Ward to beat off and the knights seemingly held on hold. Gil had his back on the wall, arms crossed as Lord Zane aimlessly studied a faded map on the makeshift tables. "His determination is unbelievable."

Gil kept silent, staring at space. He heard Lord Zane's every word, but it wasn't his concern. Deep inside, he knew that Zane kept a deep, dark secret, realized only during the night the Ridley and Jack went to the Gold Dragon Castle. Algandars disease.

"Tell me, Gil? How could the boy survive?"

The light elf warrior lifted his head, looking at Lord Zane. An unusual inquiry made by a mostly-unfeeling elven leader. He let Zane continue to speak.

"Do we really lack such... crass emotions? Such silly feelings? Feelings that fuel the determination of the abominable humans? They are greedy. They are selfish. But there are those who aren't. There are those who love, who care, and can overcome any obstacle for the one they love." He tilted his head, looking up at the ceiling, wondering. After Ridley came for a surprise visit, looking for Jack, he started wondering. Gil did, too. Is this what the Algandars does? He kept silent.

"Love. How powerful is love? How strong is that emotion? Enough to defy the whole order of Tottaus?"

Gil watched the leader, impatiently tapping his fingers on the map and wondering out loud. He had changed. He wasn't the impressive, imposing light elf leader everyone knew. He seemed to turn into a little child, wondering about the world.

"Gil."

"Hmm?"

"I have an order for you to carry out. Go - urgh!" Zane clutched his midsection, obviously in pain. He buckled and kneeled to the floor. Gil, alarmed, flew to his master's side.

"Lord Zane! Lord Zane, are you alright?"

Zane coughed uncontrollably. He tried to draw in a great number of breaths, Gil with a concerned look in his eyes. After a few seconds (which seemed like ages), Zane regained his composure and carefully stood up.

"I-I'm fine, Gil." he cleared his throat. "What I, ehem, want you to do is to go to Solieu Village. You have to summon Ridley, and Jack, if you must. I want to have a word with them. Please do bring them back. This is a very important matter, if I must say." he coughed again. "You can go tomorrow noon."

"Yes, Lord Zane."

Gil knew why Zane was being like this. It was bound to happen. Sooner or later, by some twists of fate, Lord Zane would have it. Algandars. It was somehow supposed to affect Ridley Silverlake, but it might because of the Gold Dragon that cancelled this. And now, Lord Zane was suffering from it. The slow realization that emotions matter, the valuing of life... It was all coming to Lord Zane. Soon, the Algandars would eat him and trap his soul. Gil shook his head, exiting the room.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well, this is it. This is actually in preparation for the next chapters. I have no idea if the story will end soon, because I think I have a good few ideas under my sleeve. Tell me what you think of the chapters (and the story as a whole) and I'd be happy. Thanks to those who review and to those who even bothered to read my first multi-chaptered fanfic._


	17. Unexpected Visit

**Chapter Seventeen **

**- Unexpected Visit -  
**

Solieu Village. One of the small, lightly populated communities that dotted the world, one of the many villages situated a good distance away from Radiata. Gil sighed, flying along as the sight of Solieu Village embraced his eyes. It was one of the very few that actually preserved nature, bordered by numerous greens and a crystalline waters utilized by the caring villagers. A small smile graced his lips as he reminded himself why Cairn Russell was different from the other humans. He glanced at the sun, which was already journeying its way to sink down the horizon. He was supposed to travel at noon, but certain 'negotiations' as well as reminders from Lord Zane had kept him a few hours later.

But here he was, nearing the place. He hadn't spent a lot of time here, but still, there were good memories. When Cairn wasn't still infected by the Algandars. He hovered above the Russell household, not wanting to barge in. He had to wait until Jack, Ridley or both of them came out of the house. Silently, he sat on the wooden rooftop, waiting as the sun managed to sink down completely, giving the moon the opportunity to light up the world. A cold, gentle breeze swept the area, with leaves detached from their mother trees flying around wildly, only to end up on the ground. The very, very few homes turned on their indoor lights, and soon, the smell of dinner cooking wafted through the air.

Gil wasn't much of the patient type, but could go waiting for hours to carry out his beloved master's orders. He tried to eat away the time by thinking of verses, making up poems, trying out perfectly sensible rhymes and narratives. Time passed by, and finally, the door opened. Gil peeked below the roof. There he was. The brown-haired, sixteen year-old youth, Jack Russell. Careful not to surprise him, he deftly and quietly shifted, flying down below without making the most obvious of noises.

"Master Jack." he muttered, as Jack turned around.

"Gil?" his voice shook, filled with disbelief. "What are you...?"

"Keep quiet, Master Jack. Where's Lady Ridley? I need to talk to both of you."

"Why?"

"Lord Zane."

"Lord Zane?"

"Please, just call Lady Ridley and I will tell you both."

Hesitantly, Jack nodded. He disappeared inside the house, calling Ridley, as Gil leaned on the cold, wooden exterior of the building. Algandars. A very, very awful disease. Lord Zane's life was slowly, slowly but surely, coming to a conclusion. A close.

Ridley and Jack emerged from inside. Gil opened his eyes and faced them, a serious look on his face.

"Gil?" Ridley said, more of a confused reaction than a question. "Why are you here?"

"Lord Zane has sent me."

"Why?"

"He wants to talk to you. And Jack, if you want him to come."

"But... on what reasons?"

"I'm not sure, myself. But it seems that involves his present condition. Worsening condition."

"Present... condition?" Ridley racked her brain. What condition could befall the serious and mostly threatening but welcome Zane of the Light Elves? It must have something to do with.  
"Do you mean the Algandars?" The light elf warrior nodded.

"When exactly does he need us?"

"As soon as possible. He told me to give you ample time to rest before we journey back to Fort Helencia." Gil bowed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my own matters to attend to. I'll be back tomorrow before noon to take you back to the fort. Goodbye." He flew away, leaving Ridley thinking about a lot. What would Lord Zane want to talk to them about? It involves something about the Algandars disease, but what exactly? Before she could get lost in her own thoughts, Jack waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Ridley? Dinner, remember?" he said, pointing to the doorway. The smell of Adele's cooking reminded her that she has yet to eat dinner. She nodded and entered the house.


	18. Night

**Chapter Eighteen **

**- Night -  
**

He woke up. He glanced at the clock. Eleven at night. Adele was sleeping peacefully at her bed. Everything was quiet. Jack rubbed his eyes as he sat up and stared at the fireplace. A dream had forced him to wake up. A very bad one. His makeshift bed was a mess, as it usually was every morning. Ridley was sleeping on his bed for the time being.

The front door creaked open, pushed aside by a fairly strong and cold breeze that invaded the room. It took a while for Jack to register why the door was gaping wide. He looked around, seemingly checking things to make sure that nothing was wrong. There was something wrong. He knew there was.

He stood up and pushed open the door to his room, the room where Ridley was. Or rather, where she was supposed to be. The room was empty. There was the bed, neatly made. Rows of dust-collecting shelves lined most of the walls. The clothes cabinet stood on one side. Pictures stood on display. But Ridley wasn't there. Where was she?

Quickly, Jack ran out of the house and closed the door gently, careful not to wake Adele (who might die in worry). He scanned the silent village, just in case Ridley was sitting on something there. But she wasn't. She wasn't there. Jack tried to think. Where would Ridley go? The first answer that came to his mind was the serene area in Tria Village.

He swiftly made his way up the mountain path. Jack thought hard. Why would Ridley be out in this hour, when she can be sleeping, resting? Knowing her, it might be about the next day's journey back to Fort Helencia. She might be thinking about it.

Jack glanced at the white platform midway up the path, and there she was, standing and staring at the moonlight. Silently, he climbed up the white stone steps, eventually reaching the landing. Ridley didn't turn around. She didn't really seem to notice that Jack was there. She was just staring into space, tears streaming down her soft cheeks.

"Ridley?"

She didn't respond. Jack came closer, eventually noticing that she was crying.

"Ridley? Are you... ok?"

"..."

"Ridley...?"

She wiped the tears on her face and turned around, facing Jack, who held a confused expression. She smiled weakly.

"What's wrong? Why are you out at this hour?" Jack asked.

"He's going. I know he's going." she replied , voice soft.

"Going? Who? Where?"

"Lord Zane. He sent Gil to summon us to talk about something. Something that's supposed to be related with the Algandars disease." She turned around, overlooking the green fields that bordered the path to the Nowem Region. "He's already experiencing the effects of the Algandars disease. Pretty soon, it will be his time."

Jack hadn't said a word. He was unsure of what to say, much less what to think. Frankly, he could care less about this, but he didn't want to disappoint Ridley. He kept his tongue from saying any word should he let go of an undesirable phrase and just listened on.

"What did he want to tell me about? And he called you too, just in case I won't go. I can't help but feel that... I'm involved in this. I can't help but think that I deserve the Algandars disease, not Lord Zane. After all, I'm the cause of most of this. No more deaths, losses for my sake, and yet..." Tears ran down her cheeks. She tried to bite them back, but to no avail.

"Don't you think you're a bit too... paranoid?" Jack asked, scratching his head. "Wait, Ridley, don't cry, please don't... I mean, stop blaming yourself for all of this. It's destiny, right? Doesn't it mean that it's set in stone already?"

"Jack, you don't understand. First, Lord Nogueira for reviving me. Then the dragons. Then Sir Gawain for absorbing Aphelion's blow. Then Captain Ganz, for staying at the castle. And the countless innocent fairies, elves, everyone. It's..."

"Ridley, come on, stop crying." he said, trying comfort her. He gently wiped the tears from her face. She fell silent, watching him. For a while, she felt pleased, comforted, but it didn't stop her to worry about what Lord Zane will say. Or how he will be.

"It just doesn't seem right." she muttered, carefully grabbing hold of his wrist to stop him from wiping off the tears. "It's how this twisted world works, I know. But it's not right. Everyone's getting hurt. Even after Aphelion's defeat, everyone's getting hurt."

"Ridley..."

"I wonder if I have to answer Lord Zane's call just to see what he looks like. Do I even deserve this?"

"..."

"I wonder if I even deserve to... live... after causing this. All of this. The grief of most of the people. We won. But at what cost?"

"What the heck are you saying? That's not right!" he shook his head vigorously, disagreeing at Ridley's words.

"Why should I deserve it? A lot of lives have been wasted, Jack. Sadness. A lot of people are sad. We won, but does that matter if I risked a lot of people's lives? If a lot risked their lives just to save me, protect me, so I could go on and endager more lives?"

Jack frowned and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her lightly. "Stop talking like that. You shouldn't be thinking negatively. Besides..." he grinned. "If you're gone right now, then that's one more person added to the list of the people that you've made sad." The look on her face changed, from tense and extremely worried to an expression of distinct appreciation.

"And we've still got a score to settle. Remember, I'll be better, stronger, more famous than you someday. You've got the head start, being the Gold Dragon's vessel and all. But I'll catch up." he said smugly. Ridley, smiled and hugged the brown haired boy, whose eyes widened at the surprising action. He smiled and hugged her back, sighing.

"Well, it's already late. We should get some sleep."


	19. Back to the Fort

**Chapter Nineteen **

**- Back to the Fort -  
**

"Finally! Fort Helencia!" Jack exclaimed, panting after the long walk. They departed from Solieu Village hours ago, with Adele packing up food and other necessities for the two of them. Gil, who had been appointed by Lord Zane, walked along with them, so as not to let them out of his sights, although he felt limited in many ways while walking when he could be flying around. Given that, he was very glad that they have arrived in Fort Helencia at last, but he still had something to deal with.

"Master Jack, Lady Ridley, if you please, wait here." Gil said politely, bowed, and disappeared inside the stone fort. Jack plopped down on the ground. It seemed so long since he was last here, and it was definitely good to be back to his second home. It felt great. The tufts of green grass, the sight of the butterflies, and Serva and Clarence training. He even missed the somehow disturbing sounds of Grigory drinking his beer and seeing him being surrounded by empty bottles of the drink.

Ridley sat down, too, waiting for Gil.

"It's kinda good to be back." Jack said beside her. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Heh. You had us... I mean, me... worried, when you and Gawain ran off just like that. You know, deputy Gerald almost grinded me to nothingness in Dysett, but I defeated him. He said that I've grown up. I guess he's right! Stronger, better... better than him, I guess."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And then I beat up Aphelion real good. Well, with the help of Gil and JJ and Captain Ganz, of course. But I managed to beat him up. All for you..." he paused and smiled. "That goes to show that I'm better than you!"

"Shut it. If it wasn't for me, you won't even be that 'strong' or 'famous' or something. You won't be wielding your sword for others." she snapped.

Jack laughed softly. "That's the Ridley I knew..." he grinned at her, sighing. "...and loved. And still loving." he added, quietly.

Gil reappeared, approaching the two. "You may go in now." He said, ushering them inside Fort Helencia. They were welcomed by a slew of familiar faces - Coco, JJ, Dyvad, Marsha, Keane and the ever-so-enthusiastic Franz. All of them were there, actually, except for Grigory, who was still getting himself drunk, and Clarence and Serva, training outside. But there was another one missing.

"Where's Lord Zane?" Jack asked.

"Here." Gil led them deeper into the fort, eventually ending up to the war room where Lord Zane, Gawain and even Coco thought of plans. But Zane wasn't thinking of plans and poring over the frayed, yellowed maps. He was lying on a mat, lined with stray. He looked paler than he was, and his wings were not as colorful as Jack and Ridley remembered them to be. He coughed violently and tilted his head to see the two. A smile crept on his tired face. He was actually smiling.

"Lord... Zane?" Ridley cautiously approached the light elf leader, whose face was drained of color. Jack followed her, looking at Lord Zane.

"...Ridley." he coughed out her name. The two sat beside Zane on stools. Weakly, he extended his hand.

"Lord... Zane? Are you... okay?" Ridley asked, unsure. He looked very tired, very weak, and losing life rapidly. Jack glanced at the blonde-haired girl beside him, making sure that she doesn't break down over this.

"Yes..." another cough. "Although... I'm a bit... shaken up." he managed to give them a small smile before releasing another violent cough. "I... wanted to tell you... something..."

Ridley nodded silently, feeling helpless. Her lip quivered, but she was doing a good job fighting back her emotions. Jack glanced at her again, this time seeing her lip quiver, her eyes flicker, her hand tremble. He gently grabbed hold of her hand, trying to tell her not to lose it, not to cry over this. She got the message, gulped, and gathered the courage to speak.

"What is that, Lord Zane?" she asked, trying not to change her tone of voice.

"Algandars... Heh..." he tried to laugh, but failed miserably. "Ridley... I want you to... tell the humans that... we will withdraw for now... from the war... Let them celebrate... over their... victory..."

Her lips parted slightly in shock upon hearing the words. Lord Zane withdrawing from a war? That was unusual.

"Peace... tell them... we want to... make peace... with the humans... Please..." he took Ridley's free hand. "No more... no more war... I can't sacrifice... their lives anymore..." Slowly, she nodded. Weakly, gently, she squeezed his hand. Then she turned to Jack. "Ridley..." Zane spoke again. "We want... ceasefire... tell them that... the war will end... Please..." He coughed violently again. Gil stirred from a corner.

"Lord Zane, you need some rest. Jack and Ridley will carry out your orders." Gil said, assuringly. Jack nodded, still holding Ridley's hand. Together, they were led out of the room, the last thing they heard from Lord Zane his violent, stinging coughing and weary voice. Gil closed the door behind them, and a muffled scream of pain bounced along the walls.

"Ridley...?"

She leaned on the cold, stone wall, slipping down and sitting, her face buried beneath hands. Her voice was muffled. She was crying. All that she saw, she heard. Everything. A product of the Algandars disease, and it was slowly eating away Lord Zane. She sobbed, sitting on the floor and leaning on the walls as Jack knelt beside her. He felt helpless. How could he comfort Ridley this time, when she saw how exactly the Algandars disease worked?

"Jack... You all saw that, Jack... He looked awful. He sounded awful. He..."

Another scream of pain coursed out, and it was too much for Ridley. She couldn't say anything. She couldn't seem to think rationally. She was too worried.

"Ridley, don't cry..." he said, trying to comfort her. He squeezed her hand and hugged her tight. She was still crying.


	20. Return Trip

**Chapter Twenty **

**- Return Trip -  
**

Hours ago, she woke up from her uneasy sleep. It all troubled her, the things about Lord Zane. It shouldn't trouble her. It wasn't supposed to trouble her. But it was. She tried to put in mind the things Jack had said, that it wasn't her fault, that she caused none of it. That is bound to happen. Fate. Destiny. And yet, Ridley Silverlake can't help but feel that she caused the world to fall in turmoil. She can't help but feel that it was all her fault, her responsibility, that she troubled the peaceful workings of the world. And it all started from a simple Blood Orc attack. She sat outside Fort Helencia, watching the birds screech, fly and the butterflies flutter past. Cross Ward. It was all the white-haired, ponytailed donkey's fault. She dug her hands in the earth. It wasn't supposed to be complicated. It wasn't. Why should it be complicated? It had to be her. It had to be a light elf. It had to be a blood orc. It could have been simple - a wolf attacking them, perhaps, and there would be a medic and her injury wasn't so serious. If she knew this was going to happen, she should've just had them leave her alone and let her die.

"If this is what's going to happen, I should've just died." she muttered, trying bite back the tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't cry. She didn't wish to attract anyone's attention, although she did long for Jack's neverending concern.

"Well, if you did die, what good will it do to the world?" Words that she expected from Jack Russell. She turned around, anticipating the brown-haired sixteen year old, but he wasn't there. Instead, a much smaller man holding a bottle of beer and red-nosed appeared before her. His wild, tangled hair stuck out in different places, and he burped, smelling of faint whisky.

"Grigory?"

"Aye. Sit down, m'lady." the dwarf said as he sat down and drank a mouthful of dwarven wine. "Don't be sayin' things like that, Miss Ridley. You know you being dead means the world being different." he said.

"But if I died, Lord Nogueira wouldn't have died. Lord Zane wouldn't have had contracted the Algandars for some reason, Hap must still be alive, and there wouldn't have been any war." she said, softly. Grigory shook his head, wild hair dancing absurdly.

"No, no, no. Remember, it was another insolent human who brought the blood orc. And there would still be a war. And if you died, a lot more people would be sad." he said, again drinking a large amount of his liquor.

"Well, who would be sad? My father's already sad now. The knights won't have time to be sad if there IS a war. Lord Nogueira is alive. Ganz and Gawain are alive. Who would be sad?"

"Well, I would mighty think you forgot someone! How about your boy, Jack Russell?"

"..."

"Don't tell me you really did forget him!"

"I didn't... notice. He's always been there for me, but I've always been so concerned over the others. Especially the ones who died."

"Ahh, well." The dwarf placed the lip of the liquor bottle on his own and drank noisily. After the last drop, he looked dazed and burped loud. "That was one good drink! Mind if I go on and take the other?" Ridley shook her head as Grigory bobbed along the green earth and made his way back inside the fort.

For a while, Ridley sat there. She watched as Serva and Clarence trained, as Gil practiced his sword training and, eventually, as Grigory sat on the broken stone walls outside and drank his drinks. Jack. She can't believe she forgot Jack. But what difference does it make? He hated her in the first place, and it wasn't that different from what she felt about him before. But he was dead worried when she got hurt. She frowned as she watched the others, going on about their lives.

"Heya, Ridley! Fine day, huh?" It was Jack, smiling cheerfully and beaming at her. She nodded and managed a little smile.

"Don't tell me you're still shaken up from what you saw."

Ridley didn't reply.

"Aww, come on, Ridley! Lighten up! Lord Zane's fine. Stop worrying too much." He sat down beside her, feeling the grass beneath his palms.

"I'm fine, Jack. I just had to think things through."

"Ah. Well, come to think of it, you are stubborn, even to yourself."

She frowned at his remark and rolled her eyes as he chuckled lightly. Today was the day they were supposed to deliver Lord Zane's peacemaking message. Whether they'll accept it or not, though, she didn't know. But they should be prepared to take the feedback to Lord Zane.

Gil, the light elf, floated down beside them, his expression passive and eyebrows raised. "Master Jack, Lady Ridley, Lord Zane has give the signal. You may go now. Please have Lord Zane's message reach the castle."

The two nodded and stood up. "Sure, sure."


	21. Radiata Castle

**Chapter Twenty One **

**- Radiata Castle -  
**

It wasn't really long since they had left Radiata, but here they were, standing in front of Radiata Castle. The large, red-bricked structure made all other establishments shrink in shame. They entered through Faucon Gate, where none of the guards could care less about who enters. After all, the Black Town of Night and Lust was full of bandits. If they entered via Echidna or Lupus, they would've faced a long argument with the guards regarding Jack's entry at the place. But Ridley knew that the guards would be different. Ridley would be accepted warmly and, as usual, Jack won't.

"Halt!" One of the guards (whom Ridley assumed was Joseph) raised his hand and held his palm up to them, voice imposing and deep. "Lady Ridley, orders from Lord Jasne that you must be taken back to him immediately as soon as one of the knights would see you have been given. Please come with Christopher. He will lead you to Lord Jasne's room." Joseph turned to Jack and frowned. "You, however, have been banished from Radiata. Why you are with Lady Ridley or why you are even in Radiata is none of our concern. He will escort you back to any Radiata Gate. If you attempt to escape, a search order will be granted and you will held under the knights' power. Leave now, or face danger."

Ridley frowned at Joseph's remark as Christopher tried to take her back to the castle. She firmly refused. "Jack is my company and I refuse to go if he won't go."

"But, Lady Ridley..."

"Otherwise, I will want to be exiled along with him."

"But..."

"I need him with me. We came here of our own accord. Mostly mine, since Jack just followed me."

"Lady Ridley, it is of strict orders that we must not let anyone, especially a banished boy, inside the castle."

"Very well." she huffed, and tugged Jack back to the direction of the steps that led away from the castle. "Come on, Jack."

"Wait." A deep, male voice called out from behind them, which was neither Joseph's nor Christopher's. Jack and Ridley turned around to Larks, his eyeglasses low and his hair well-kept. His hands were clasped together.

"Lord Larks!"

"Christopher, Joseph, please let them in. I will see to it that no trouble will be caused." The two knights on duty saluted the Prime Minister of Radiata as they let Ridley and Jack pass, with Joseph's teeth clenched tightly.

* * *

_**A/N: **I understand how you people hate filler chapters because, frankly, I hate 'em too. But if you see fillers here, please bear with me. Plot advancement isn't really that simple... for me, at least._


	22. Peacemaking

**Chapter Twenty Two **

**- Peacemaking -  
**

"So that's why you have returned?" Larks asked the two, chin resting on his hands propped up on the table. He adjusted his glasses and raised his eyebrows as Jack and Ridley nodded simultaneously. "Why exactly do the hostile light elves want to withdraw?"

"It's Lord Zane, the light elf leader. He's got the Algandars." Jack answered. Ridley nodded. "Somehow, he wants to withdraw, maybe because of the inability to fight and command." she added to Jack's answer. Larks squinted his eyes, frowned and nodded. "Of course. So now, I'll-"

"Larks! Larks, where in Radiata are you?!" Jasne's booming, loud voice came running across the hall outside and his footsteps sounded, the ground slightly shaking under the amount of force he was creating. It wasn't very long until Larks' office door slammed open, revealing a haggard-looking, red-nosed Jasne Colton, hat lopsided and clothes badly crumpled. He was panting. "Larks, there you are! I've been looking all over for-" Jasne stopped and looked around. There, staring back at him, were two teenagers: Jack Russell and Ridley Silverlake. His hands trembled. His eyes welled up with tears. His lips quivered. His body shook. His emotions stirring wildly.

"RIDLEY!!!"

In a span of a second, Ridley had been trapped in a tight hug. Her father had kept saying, "Oh, Ridley! I'm glad you're back!", but she didn't feel anything. Not excitement. Not appreciation. Not happiness. Perhaps, she was too caught up with her mission or perhaps she never felt that her father appreciated her in a way she wanted to be appreciated. She kept silent. Indifferent. Jasne pulled away and grinned broadly, then looked at Jack. His smile turned into a hateful scowl, and he glared at Jack. He pointed a sausage-like finger at the boy, slowly advancing upon him.

"You..." Jasne said, his scowl becoming nastier. "I thought I exiled you already! What are you doing here? With MY Ridley?" He pushed his chubby finger on Jack's chest, threatening and definitely angry. "You don't deserve to be in Radiata, much less in this castle. I'm giving you a head start before I have guards give chase and throw you into the dungeon. I don't know what you're doing here, but I don't want to see you here. Well, scram. In three... Two..." Jack was flat against the wall.

"Stop."

Jasne turned around to see Ridley, frowning and eyes glaring at him. "You have it all wrong, father. Like you always do."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack isn't doing anything wrong. You are."

"But... but he kidnapped you! And he put you in danger!"

"He didn't. He was the one who brought me here for safety when I was hurt by the blood orc. He was the one who followed me when I went to journey to the City of Light Elves. He helped me help the nonhumans. He saved me from near-death in the Gold Dragon castle. And he's the one protecting me."

"But, Ridley. How do you explain your rough state when both of you came back, eh?"

"How do you explain his rougher state? And I suppose if he DID kidnap me, he wouldn't have come back with me, would he?" she gritted her teeth, fists curled tight. "You never understand me. You never did, you never will, father."

"I understand you, Ridley! I gave you everything you want! Your own brigade, the best knights to be in the brigade, even a fine, young future husband in the form of smart, cunning Cross Ward of the Noire Mouton!"

"I never, NEVER wanted any of those, father! Would you think that if I wanted those, I would've ran away? What I wanted was to reform the Rose Cochon. To help the nonhumans. To stand on my own! What do you do? Disband the Rose Cochon. Accuse Jack of kidnapping me. And Cross... he's the most insolent man I have ever met! How do you explain Sir Leonard and Lady Natalie following me everywhere on the missions?"

"..."

"Jack and I are on a mission today. I gave you a note before, hoping that you would understand and trust me. I guess you never will." she grabbed Jack's hand. "Let's go, Jack. We still have to go back to Fort Helencia tomorrow." The two of them exited the room and closed the door behind them as Jasne sank on one of the chairs. Larks adjusted his glasses on his nose and sighed.

"Lord Jasne, I hope you've seen the things I tried to point out."

Jasne frowned, saddened. He nodded slowly and understood what Larks was trying to tell him all this time. "Yes. Yes, I do, Larks."


	23. Secret Orders

**Chapter Twenty Three**

** - Secret Orders -  
**

Gil flew around, trying to navigate his way through Borgandiazo. The disgusting, putrid smell of the orcs wafted through the many tunnels. He had been sent by Lord Zane to tell the orcs that resided here that the war is over. There was no need for violence and ceasefire has been requested. He endured the sickening smells and the green blobs of unidentified substance, just to carry out the orders of Algandars-stricken Zane. Groans. Roars. Gil struggled to find the main room, the room where most orcs stayed in. There were none roaming around. The large, cavernous Borgandiazo was hard to navigate through, but Gil just had to find them.

"Where are they?" he muttered under his breath. As if answering his question, muffled voices and loud roars and cheering echoed throughout the walls. He knew he was close to the heart of Borgandiazo. On and on he proceeded, following the noises. It seemed to go on forever, until he finally found it. He hid behind a stone formation just to make sure.

"Graaar!" A roar. Gil didn't move.

"We destroy humans and elves and others. They not let us fight war effectively. They promised us a good fight, but nothing. Nothing!" A cheer. Gil gripped on protrusions, listening intently.

"We must plan. Today in the afternoon, we storm Fort Helencia! Blood Orcs fight! Fight against all and rule them all! We not let others overrule us!" Galvados bellowed, his speech broken significantly. Another ear-shattering cheer echoed throughout the place, and the orcs chanted Galvados' name. Bloodthirsty cries. Vengeful intentions. Gil's heart raced as he flew back all the way outside of Borgandiazo.

"Lord Zane must know about this."

* * *

_**A/N: **So yeah, that was terribly, terribly short. But_ _it's somewhat necessary to beef up the plot a little. Working on reading and deciding on what to do to advance things. For now, please enjoy!_


	24. An Answer

**Chapter Twenty Four **

**- An Answer -  
**

It was very early in the morning, and the sun was just starting to rise. The cold, dawn air swept over them. Ridley shivered slightly, while Jack rubbed his palms together to warm himself. They clutched their bags tightly, as they walked along the earth path back towards Fort Helencia. It wasn't a long trip, considering that Fort Helencia was fairly near Faucon Gate. Nobody gave chase. Nobody tried to follow them. At least, that's what they thought. Close behind was Natalie Nannette and Leonard, hiding behind bushes, trees and other things they could find. Jasne had given them strict orders to follow Ridley. He still couldn't trust Jack that much.

Jack and Ridley faced the beautiful albeit old doors of the Fort Helencia entrance. Jack sighed. "Well, here we are. Back at the fort." He pushed open one of the doors. "After you, Ridley." She stepped inside, feeling warmer because of the walls that surrounded him. Dyvad was there, smithing. Franz was sleeping by the table. Grigory's loud snores from the backyard were heard. Franz noticed Jack and Ridley's arrival, and bounded up and down to them.

"Hey, Jack! So you're back for the message? Come, I'll take you to Lord Zane!" Enthusiastically, Franz pulled Jack and dragged him into Lord Zane's room, deeper in the fort. Ridley smiled and shook her head, following Jack.

They arrived in Lord Zane's room. He was there, sitting up and looking better than the last time that they saw him. Franz left the three inside the room, closing the door quietly.

"Sit."

Jack and Ridley sat down on the stools, looking at Lord Zane. He seemed pale, but not as pale the last time they saw him.

"Well? What would the answer be?"

"They accepted the ceasefire." Ridley said. "Lord Larks has the knights on hold." Jack added.

"Marvelous!" Zane clapped his hands together in delight, smiling at the two. "Well. I guess everything's settled then. I think you two need a good rest. You may stay for a while before departing. I have-"

The door slammed open, and there was Gil, panting heavily, a worried look on his face. He drew in a good, long breath before he managed to speak.

"Lord Zane, up your troops. The Blood Orcs are plotting against us!"


	25. Threat Approaching

_**A/N:** Now I'm warning you people again. If you don't like any fluffly, mushy-gushy stuff, better skip the bulk of the chapter and read the last paragraph. This advances the plot, sure, but majority of the words are, well, mushy-gushy stuff._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five **

**-Threat Approaching -  
**

The wind was gentle. The sun was up high. Ridley sighed and enjoyed the breeze. It had been a long time ago. The last time she sat under the Ressan Tree, the stars were shining bright, everyone was almost asleep, and Jack was here. She also had something important to say. Something important to do. Something she could only trust Jack with. That time, the war was still going on.

"I suppose the war still is going on. But the Blood Orcs are the enemies." she sighed to herself. Below the ledge that the tree overlooked was a thin vein of rivers and streams and grazing patches, with sheep and cows and all manner of farm animals ate their daily fill. Gil had just recently reported the plotting of the Blood Orcs, and they planned it this afternoon. Fort Helencia's forces were strengthening. Pitt was even called to summon the finest of the Radiata Knights. Light elves, dark elves, and the remaining dwarves as well as the goblins from Shangri La and Goblin Haven have been summoned and are on the course of training. Ridley, however, preferred the quiet, peaceful place and away from the war-reminding situation. She preferred the Ressan Tree. It used to be her favorite place, until Jack introduced to her the beautiful place in Tria Village. But the Ressan Tree had been kept close to her heart.

"Hey, Ridley. What're you doing out here?"

Ridley turned around to see Jack, his Alefstrain flowing grandly, moved by the wind.

"Nothing. I just don't like staying in the fort for so long."

"Oh." he sat down quietly beside her, immediately enjoying the breezy winds. He managed a small smile. The birds chirped on and on, singing a melody. Ridley sighed.

"I hate war, Jack. I hate it so much."

"..."

"But I have no choice. It's inevitable. I dragged myself into this mess, everyone expects me to get out on my own. The others are managing their own problems, fixing their own dilemmas, while I'm supposed to be left alone, fulfill my duties as the vessel, and in the end, be someone insignificant. I understand why we have to fight war, Jack. But at what cost? What's the joy of winning when after the dust and smoke clears, you see nothing but the fallen bodies of your comrades?"

"..."

"War. It seems appealing to the angry. But it doesn't really give you the feeling of satisfaction."

"Yeah..." Jack murmured under his breath. He was uncertain of what to say, primarily because he wasn't the type to be talking about things like this. Usually, he just listened.

"Jack, I've still wanted to tell you something. I already said thanks to you, but it didn't feel right. Jack, I'm so grateful that you've been following me all along. I would've died then and there when you weren't by my side. I feel happy that you feel fulfilled just protecting me and seeing me safe and sound. You were the only one who understood me, who bothered to listen to me, who even risked his life just for me. You were the one Cross was supposed to be - my protector, my friend, my constant companion. Someone who respected me and someone I felt comfortable just to be with. I just want to tell you how I really feel. But I guess you know already."

"What is it, Ridley?"

"Well, after all the time you've been protecting me, even though we weren't great friends in the beginning, you saved me. All this... protecting, this helping, everything, I kinda feel a deeper attachment to you than before." she said, blushing lightly. They already shared a kiss. It wasn't passionate, but strong enough to confirm their feelings. Still...

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to say that I... I love you, Jack." she finished, turning away from the boy so he couldn't see how red-faced she was right now. When Jack didn't reply, she felt confused and decided to apologize. "I-I'm sorry if... if that shocked you, Jack... I just can't get it out of me... I needed to tell someone."

Jack smiled warmly, amused at Ridley's fear. "Ha, don't be sorry. You shouldn't be sorry. There's nothing wrong about loving someone, and especially nothing wrong if you admit it." He chuckled, and Ridley smiled. She nodded slowly and looked at his eyes. "The truth is, Ridley..." he continued. "I should've told you the same thing before."

They looked at each other's eyes, as if sinking deep in thoughts. Slowly, Jack started to lean in. To Ridley's surprise, she did so, too. Soon, their lips met in an innocent kiss. It felt good, as if their true feelings were confirmed, their words sealed with this promise that forever, they will stand side by side, face whatever problems and dangers thrown their way. It felt reassuring, knowing that even if the world will end, they still have each other.

Loud, ear-splitting, screeching noises broke through the air, destroying the sweet and serene moment Ridley and Jack had together. In alarm, the two pulled away from each other and looked at the place where the sounds originated. Up in the sky were large, pterodactyl-like flying dinosaurs, wings seemingly made of strong, indestructible leather tore through the sky, screeching and roaring. On the many birds were Blood Orcs of all shapes and sizes, angry and swaying their rusty, metal clubs in the air. In the front of the aerial pack was Galvados, the furious leader of the Blood Orcs. Ridley gasped, wide eyed. She felt Jack tug at her hand strongly.

"Come on, Ridley! We've got to warn the others!"


	26. FaceOff

**Chapter Twenty Six **

**- Face Off -  
**

Panting, Jack pushed open the door to the fort, Ridley following closely behind. He looked at the preparing warriors, swinging their weapons, flexing muscles, checking their armor. None have been alerted of the loud sounds by the enemies approaching. He gathered his breath.

"The Blood Orcs are here!" In one loud shout, he bellowed, attracting the attention of everyone in the fort. The screams were louder, this time, noticed by the others. "Come on! Prepare to fight! Don't-"

Outside, the earth shook. Deafening roars entered the fort, no sign of mercy. Fort Helencian warriors growled, and a stream of them went out of the doors. There were representatives from each of the races - the light elves, the dark elves, the dwarves, the goblins, the green orcs and even the humans, each fiercely gripping weapons and a glint of fire in the eyes. Jack and Ridley followed, facing the behemoth Blood Orcs. Each were tattooed uniquely, wearing stone armor and teeth sharp and big. Both of them withdrew their weapons, the Arbitrator looking grand in Jack's hand. For a moment, everyone remained silent and tense, staring at each other's vengeful eyes. But the cry of war broke over, and soon, each had had their own enemies to spar with. Gil had skillfully fended off one of the blood orcs, while Clarence and Serva were busy with another one. Pitt and Row, Shin and Fan, Coco, Mikey, Dyvad, Grigory, Vladimir, Franz, even Natalie, Leonard and a few Theater Vancoor members were present. Each fought, each relentless, each sustained wounds.

Jack himself was facing his own enemy - Galvados himself. The Blood Orc leader had vowed to earn his glory back as the strongest, and now was his time. He growled.

"Pathetic human. I crush you!" he bellowed, throwing his heavy, primitive club down on the soft earth. Jack barely missed, heart skipping a beat. He gripped the Arbitrator tighter, preparing to strike. Galvados huffed.

"Really? With your oversized log? I don't think so!" he thrusted his sword at Galvados' leg. It wounded him, but it didn't penetrate deep enough to hurt Galvados. The blood orc chuckled evilly. He grinned and roared, summoning another blood orc. It slammed its own club to the ground. Jack, again, missed it. He got busy with the other orc as Galvados turned his attention elsewhere. He spotted Ridley, successfully felling off one of the many blood orcs, and grinned. He trudged to where Ridley was, breath hot and raised his club.

"I... will... crush you!"

Ridley turned around to see Galvados preparing to swing the club at her. She raised her axe, aiming carefully at Galvados' wounded leg. A Wild Pitch would be useful, but she didn't have much time. She only had one shot at this. Quickly, with all her strenght, Ridley threw her weapon at the soft, sensitive flesh. Blood gushed out in torrents, making Galvados bare his teeth in pain. The axe stuck for a while and fell on the blood-stained grass. Ridley eased her breathing, seeing that Galvados was disabled. But he was still very much determined. Slowly, enduring the pain, Galvados fearlessly stood up, to Ridley's horror. He plucked the axe off the ground and threw it away, then picking his club. Ridley had nothing. No chance but to evade, to duck. Galvados lifted his club and prepared to swing it to Ridley.

"No! Ridley!"

* * *

_**A/N: **This might be the only chapter that involves some fighting (which doesn't even look intense). Pardon me for my inefficiency, but I'm not the one to write compelling fight scenes. It seems really rushed, the battle, but I don't really have any good idea to prolong it._


	27. Sacrifice

**Chapter Twenty Seven **

**- Sacrifice -  
**

As fast as his legs could carry him, Jack ran. He ran to defend Ridley. He ran to protect her. Courageously, he held up the Arbitrator. Although it was hopeless defensive, he wanted to block off Galvados' club. The violent blood orc swung his club, hitting Jack squarely at the stomach. His eyes widened. He tried to breathe as he flew and landed on the soft, green grass. Pain. All he felt was pain, nothing more, nothing less. His senses weakened, his limbs felt loose and limp. He struggled to keep his eyes open. He heard everything. Ridley's panicked scream, Leonard and Natalie running to Ridley's side, and other voices.

"Lord... Zane?"

Jack heard the light elf shuffle across the battlefield. He saw flashes of light. Bright flashes of light. And then, a stronger, brighter beam of light shooting out from Zane's hand. Slowly, slowly, Jack's eyes closed. He felt blackness. The last of the things he heard was Ridley's voice. He was convinced that Zane fell down, because of the sudden thud. A louder, earth-shaking thud. He was convinced that Galvados fell. Everything was silent. Everything was still. Only Ridley's voice broke the air.

"Jack..."

* * * *

Nothing.  
Blackness.  
Blackness surrounded him, clouded his senses. He breathed normally, his heartbeat was regular. But he felt nothing. Nothing normal. Jack tried to open his eyes, and a sight to behold welcomed him. Standing at the banks of the slowly-running river were his parents. The Russell couple seemed happy. Jack walked. He felt his progress bogged down, but he walked. With small steps, he slowly reached his parents.

"Mom? Dad?"

Cairn and his wife turned around, a warm smile spread wide on their faces. "Jack..." they said both. Jack can't help it. He couldn't suppress a smile, and maybe shed a tear or two.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so glad we're together again." he said. Together again. It felt wrong. Was he dead? Gone? Did he die of the blow Galvados' club had caused. "Am I... dead?"

"No." his mom shook her head. "No, you aren't. You're still alive." she said.

"It still isn't your time. You still have a lot of people to protect." Cairn said.

"A lot of people who love you." his mother nodded. "Nevertheless, it was good meeting you again. This is a dream, but a dream we will always remember. Jack, it's not your time yet. A lot of people are waiting for you. Ridley is waiting for you." she said firmly. "Wake up from this dream, Jack. Wake up... Wake up..."

The hazy, motherly voice disappeared, replaced by a worried one he knew all too well. He carefully opened his eyes and, as his focus adjusted, he found himself in one place. A very familiar place. The castle infirmary.

"Jack, wake up!" Ridley gently shook him, tears welled up in her eyes. No one was around. Only Ridley, the seemingly tall shelves of medicine, and other beds. The castle infirmary. He was here yet again, after what seemed to be ages ago. Gathering as much strength as he could possibly muster, Jack opened his mouth and let his voice go to work...

"Ridley..."

Ridley paused for a second, looking deep in his brown eyes. She wanted to smile, to kiss him, to be very happy that he was alive. But she knew he was an idiot. A real big idiot. Instead of smiling, she frowned at him, a reaction Jack expected the least. She gritted her teeth and started crying.

"You idiot! You idiot, you could have died..." she said between the tears flowing down her cheeks. She pounded Jack lightly, careful not to hurt him but enough to tell him she was dead worried about him when he was asleep. Jack felt ashamed. He wanted to protect Ridley, but this seemed wrong, sacrificing himself to Ridley's grief. "Idiot..." she murmured one last time before burying her face in her arms. He looked at her, thinking that he should've just walked away with his parents so he wouldn't face Ridley's terrible grief. But if he died, he would be making Ridley feel terribly bad. Jack lifted his hand and stroked her soft, blonde hair. "Hey, hey, Ridley, don't cry..." he said softly, trying to comfort her. "Stop crying, Ridley... Aren't you glad I'm still alive?"

She looked up, wiping her eyes, still frowning. "You idiot..."

"Don't worry about me, Ridley." he tried to smile, to lift up her spirits. Her expression was blank, not knowing what to think. But Ridley trusted Jack. Maybe she could trust him when he said that she shouldn't worry about her. Slowly, her blank, expressionless face broke into a smile. Jack was okay. Unfortunately, the others weren't okay.

"Ridley, what happened to Lord Zane?"

"He's... back at the fort."

"Is he hurt?"

"I... I don't know..."

Jack expected her to break down again, for her lips to tremble, her eyes to moisten, her hands get terribly cold. But she didn't. Jack saw the strength in her eyes. He saw how she tried to control her emotions, how she braved the situation. He sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing. As soon as he felt comfortable, someone knocked on the infirmary door.

"It's open." Ridley said. The door creaked wide open, and it revealed a calm-looking Salute Larks. The Prime Minister of Radiata smiled warmly and held up a few papers.

"Jack, Ridley, I want to thank you. I have received word from Lady Natalie that both of you helped in the fight with the Blood Orcs which, I must say, were probably immensely violent. And Jack, I want you to know that the Radiata Knights are accepting you again as a member, for your courageous deeds. What's more, Lord Jasne has..." Larks paused to clear his throat. "Lady Ridley, Lord Jasne has finally decided. After he discovered from Lady Natalie's report that Jack risked his life to save you, he finally sorted it out."

"Sorted out what?"

"He wanted to say sorry for everything. The way he acted as an overprotective father, everything."

"Well, why won't he tell me that personally?" she didn't mean to raise her voice, but she can't help it. A small amount of rage still ran in her heart.

"Lady Ridley, he IS here."

Taking Larks's words as a signal, an embarassed Jasne Colton entered the infirmary. He walked towards Jack and Ridley, hands clasped tightly together, face contorted into something that seemed really close to a grimace.

"Father..."

"Ridley, I... I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I want you to know that I love you, and now that I'm convinced that I wasn't much of a father to you, I'm sorry. And please forgive me for the way I've been treating Jack. Up until he saved you from the Blood Orc leader, I've doubted him, likening him to those heinous wild creatures. It seems that he really isn't a bad person, trying to protect you all the time. It seems that the bond that you two share is really strong. I know I am in no position to tell you what to do with your lives, Ridley, even if I am your father. Please, my sweet daughter... forgive me."

Ridley curled her hands into tight fists. She couldn't decide. After everything her father did to her? The general misery? The mistrust? How could she forgive? How?

"Ridley, c'mon. Forgive your old man. You're lucky you've still got a dad."

"Jack?"

He nodded. Ridley turned to look back at her father, who looked like he wanted to be forgiven. After a long silence, she nodded, and felt obliged to hug her father. After all, in the end, they were still father and daughter.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well, this chapter is mostly centered on Jack Russell. I felt that I've been taking away a lot of attention from him, since his spoken dialog seems so few and far between in the story. There ARE Jack moments in the story, but I don't feel that they're fleshed out._


	28. Farewell

**Chapter Twenty Eight **

**- Farewell -  
**

He drew in a long breath, and looked at the doors of Fort Helencia. If it was for the last time in his life, he was uncertain. Beside her was Ridley, who decided to tag along, saying that she is involved with Lord Zane's condition. The other day, Jack was just given an offer to start anew as a Radiata Knight, the offer even stating that he will automatically be a captain of his own brigade. He couldn't refuse the offer, but he had something else to do. Something important. Slowly, he pushed the cold metal doors open. It creaked noisily, but no one responded. It seemed that the fort was deserted. The two of them stepped in the courtyard, looking around. Everything was in place, with slight damages here or there. They knew where everyone was.

The two of them walked deeper into the fort, until finally, they stood in front of Lord Zane's room. Jack looked at Ridley, as if asking for a signal. She nodded, and they both opened the door. What welcomed them was a grim sight. Everyone was crowded around a weakening Lord Zane, slowly being eaten away by both the damages he sustained in the war and the Algandars. When they heard the door open, those in the room looked. Jack and Ridley approached Lord Zane, lying down, looking gaunt and paler than ever. Both of them knelt down beside him.

"L-lord Zane?"

"Jack... Ridley..." he tried to smile, but he was so weak he couldn't manage to move his lips properly. He closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again. "Listen, both of you... I know the Algandars is already eating me... And I don't have much time left... as a free soul...So Jack, promise me one thing..." he coughed. "You are one of the rare few... that actually helped us... just like your father..." he tried to laugh, but it came out sounding like a rough cough. "Promise me one thing, Jack Russell... Be like your father... Protect the nonhumans when they need help... Protect Ridley..."

Jack nodded. Zane turned to Ridley, eyes sparkling. "And Ridley... thank you for siding with us... Like Jack, protect the nonhumans when they need help... And love Jack, with all your heart." he exhaled violently, and closed his eyes. He couldn't remain any longer. His soul was being eaten, and his fate was sealed as a soul trapped in a frail and weak elf's body. One last smile. One last laugh. One last look at the eye. "Goodbye, Jack, Ridley." He fell limp and seemingly lifeless. Although his soul throbbed in his body, he was unable to get out, transpiritation or otherwise. And with those last words, Jack was more than determined to carry out the promises he made.

* * *

_**A/N: **A bit of a sad chapter, I must say. _


	29. Be Strong

_**A/N:**Again, this is kinda mushy. It doesn't do anything decent to advance the plot, but I felt that it would be good anyway, since it expresses how Ridley really felt when Zane was saying his last few words. It's also really, REALLY short.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine **

**- Be Strong -  
**

Lord Zane was gone. Jack didn't know exactly what to feel, so he kept to himself. Ridley was another story. As soon as Lord Zane's last breath had been spent, Ridley ran away to the Ressan tree. She was unable to contain her feelings, her emotions.

She sat under the Ressan tree, face buried in her arms. She cried. Cried and cried. Her tears ran down her cheeks like an overflowing river. Another one dead. Another innocent creature. An innocent light elf. The sound of footsteps came running towards her, growing louder as time passed. Soon, Jack sat beside her, concerned.

"Ridley, are you alright?"

She shook her head. Obviously, she wasn't alright.

"Ridley... Ridley, be strong. Don't cry, please." he pleaded. But she couldn't help it. She just had to let go of the strong emotions she felt. "Ridley, please." Even as Jack pleaded on and on, she couldn't. She wiped her face, her eyes red from the tears. She was becoming very fragile, losing her strong personality. The personality Jack knew and liked about Ridley. Jack felt helpless. He didn't know what to do to comfort Ridley. "Ridley, come on, don't cry..."

He held her close, wiped her face gently with his hand. He wanted to comfort her, he really did. He cupped her face with his hands and pulled her into a short, soft, kiss. Pulling away, his eyes were full of concern.

"Please, Ridley, be strong. Don't cry, please. This isn't like you. Just... c'mon, be brave." He kissed Ridley again, just to make sure she would really be comforted. Ridley nodded. For Jack, she'll try to be strong. She will. "For you, Jack. I'll try, at least, to be strong."


	30. Proper SendOff

**Chapter Thirty **

**- Proper Send-Off -**

They stood there in silence, surrounded by the lighted flowers and trees. They were in the graveyard of the elves, a very secluded and sacred place in the Elf Region. The light elves, dark elves, and other nonhumans involved with him were there, saying their last goodbyes at Lord Zane's grave. Vexed was Gil, for he followed and took Lord Zane's advice all his life. He trusted him, and to see Lord Zane go was like getting a hard punch at the gut. Coco was devastated. Although he wasn't one of the light elves, he developed a close bond with Zane during the war with the humans, when he let Coco watch him plan and give suggestions. The same went for the remaining dwarves. They owed their lives to Lord Zane, who was the only one who bothered to help them in their time of need. Each said their heartfelt goodbyes, their tear-jerking farewells and their heart-rending apologies and thanks. None of them knew whether or not Lord Zane's soul was listening, but they said goodbye anyway. Each of them left, carrying memories of Zane in their hearts. Soon, the graveyard was empty, except for two people: Jack and Ridley.

Jack still didn't bid goodbye. He seemed unfeeling, ever since Lord Zane's death the day before. Ever since his last breath, the boy didn't show any form of emotion. He looked at the cocoon-like hanging on the strong, young Ressan tree. He knew it contained Lord Zane's body, hopelessly trapped there. Jack gazed at the grass. He can't say it. He wasn't strong enough to say it. He already experienced the death of a loved one, right? But he was still so young, the memory was a blur. He never really knew his father personally. But Lord Zane... he knew Lord Zane. His old self to his change due to the Algandars and to the very last breath he let go of.

Jack didn't expect himself to cry. But he did. Tears rolled down his cheeks, his teeth gritted. He couldn't say goodbye. He clenched his fists, he planted his feet firm on the ground. No. He didn't want to say goodbye. Not to anyone.

"Jack..." Ridley touched his arm softly out of concern. He didn't take notice. He didn't react. "Jack, you keep telling me to be strong... You want me to be strong, Jack. Well, you should be strong, too."

He kept crying. "No... this isn't right..."

"Jack, Lord Zane left with a reason. And he made you promise, so you could keep his memory alive. I know it's hard to let go, because, frankly, I've been through those times, too. But one should let go. Think, Jack. Lord Zane wanted this for you. He entrusted the nonhumans to your care. Would you let him down now?"

He didn't budge. He stood rooted to the spot.

"Jack..." she started. "Don't break your promise over something Lord Zane would be very disappointed about. Please..."

"You're... you're right, Ridley. Come on..."

They left the grave. Lord Zane's spirit was smiling.

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay, so we're almost done with the story. Tell me if the romp through the tale was delightful, please? The following few chapters will, from now on, be as short as I could possibly manage it, because frankly, they will only be epilogues. Prepare for one more Jack x Ridley mush and chapters that will shed light as to how it will all end. _


	31. Life Started Anew

**Chapter Thirty One **

**- Life Started Anew -  
**

He felt the grass beneath his palms, the wind ruffling his brown hair. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, relishing the relaxing feeling. It has been a mattar of days after Lord Zane's burial. Almost a week, actually. And over the course of the relatively short time, a lot of things had happened. Jack left the elves and other nonhumans to Gil, Clarence and JJ's care. He trusted the three, who gladly accepted the challenge as the nonhuman leaders. Upon Ridley and Jack's eventual return to Radiata, they were greeted by the ever-so-polite Salute Larks and a less enthusiastic but nevertheless glad Jasne Colton. Immediately, Jack's knighthood and job as a brigade captain had been taken into effect. His wishes that he and Ridley be captain of the same brigade had been granted, and named the Rose Cochon brigade after the one they were previously in before the fateful incident that separated their ways.

He grinned. The Rose Cochon Brigade. The one brigade he had faith in, and now, he was a captain of it, along with Ridley Silverlake. Ridley. He can't believe that he actually challenged himself to beat Ridley, even though it kind of looked bleak. But the strange turn of events led the two right here, in their current state. They didn't hate each other. In fact, they agreed on one thing - they loved each other.

He opened his eyes and watched as the sun prepared to sink down, disappear behind the mountainous horizon. He did it. He passed every trial that could come his way - the Knight Selections, Ridley's near-death experience, the choice he had to make, and eventually defeating the silver dragon. He didn't know exactly why he wanted to follow Ridley all the way to the end, but he just did. It was his unwavering devotion to Ridley, a promise he had to keep at the very last breath he made. A promise he wanted to keep.

Behind him, the grass crunched and submitted under the weight of someone, footsteps approaching Jack. He waited until Ridley sat beside him. Silently, she took his hand and held it firmly. They both looked at the horizon, the sun gently sinking down, disappearing by the minute. Jack smiled.

"The Ressan Tree." he mused and looked at Ridley. "How many times have you been here?"

"A lot."

"Hmm."

The sky was painted a bright pink, rays of the sun bathing the whole world with was halfway down.

"So it's all over?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I hope there won't be any more battles to wage, no wars to take part of, no conflicts to get stuck into."

"We never know, Ridley."

Birds chirped, longing for the broad daylight as they shot into their nests and rested for the approaching night. The sun hasn't completely yet, but they were retreating. Ridley sighed as the sunset entered its most beautiful phase - when the sky was laden with many colors, blending seamlessly. She grinned. "So, unwavering devotion, huh?"

"Well, that's too deep, y'know?" he smiled.

"Really?"

They looked into each other's eyes. "Really."

Like the many times they were left alone before, Jack leaned in and kissed her full in the mouth. Of course it was all over. There was nothing to disturb them in their moment. The moment where they could be together without anyone or anything coming to them to destroy their precious moment. Jack's heart fluttered and he smiled as he kissed the blonde girl he so loved. They held hands, sitting so close together. Behind them, the sky was a melody of bright colors, the sun sinking down and finally disappearing. The kiss was a long, love-filled one, both feeling the intense passion and admiration they felt for each other. Ridley's soft lips touched Jack's gently. The sky was almost dark when they pulled away from each other, eyes twinkling.

"Well, unwavering devotion it is then." Jack grinned, holding Ridley close to him.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well, that basically concludes the story. Of course, you may read the following epilogue to see what happens afterwards._


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

He gripped his sword tightly, smiling at his opponent. The colisseum was silent and filled with tension sparking between the two opponents.

"I hope it's today." he muttered under his breath. "I told you, I'd be better than you someday. More famous, stronger, greater..."

"Shut it. You can't beat me, Jack." Ridley snapped and lifted her axe. Jack sniggered.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well then..." he pointed the Arbitrator at Ridley. "Maybe this'll settle it all!"

"Maybe."

"Don't take all this seriously, Ridley. Remember, this is all about my glory. I still love you." he grinned and ran towards her, sword at ready.

"I do, too, but I'll prove to you that I'm still better than you like I've always been." she charged at Jack, the sharp metal of her axe glinting in the colisseum light.

***********************************************************

"Lord Gil..." he repeated under his breath. The large, circular room seemed big. Even his chair seemed big. It used to belong to Lord Zane, but now, it was his. Not by default, but because Jack Russell wished it. "Lord Gil, Lord Gil, Lord Gil..."

"Gil... I mean, LORD Gil, you should get used to your new title, you know." Pitt said, playing with his guitar.

"Yeah, seems so."

The City of Flowers was silent. The day before, they rejoiced the crowning of Gil as the Light Elf Leader, while a few days before that, each of the light elves grieved Lord Zane's death. The dark elves were also under his control, but he appointed Clarence to keep an eye on the dark elves. So far, everything was fine.

"Ah, you'll get used to it."

"Maybe. I'm not really good at leadership. I'd rather write poems."

***********************************************************

He sipped at the rich wine and set the goblet on his table. The flames on the fireplace flickered gently, bathing the room in a gentle, sleepy glow. Jasne sighed. Weeks ago, Ridley turned up at the castle along with a beaten-up Natalie and Leonard and, to his surprise, a light elf. In their care was Jack Russell, the twerp whom he hated so much after the Blood Orc incident. He still can't believe that his daughter, Ridley, found somebody she loved. He couldn't believe that she picked a good-for-nothing dog from the rural parts of Tottaus. But he learned his lesson well, and he shouldn't meddle with his daughter's happiness.

Again, he drank. The liquid calmed his insides, making his unwilling, squirming self rethink about Jack.

"I guess he's a good twerp."

Not long after, he dozed off into a noisy, snore-filled sleep, dreaming about his wife.

***********************************************************

"Hmm." he examined the yellowed parchment with slightly faded black ink as writing. He adjusted his glasses and tapped his fingers on the table, reading and rereading the passages on the paper.

"Hmm." Finally, he set down the paper on his study and signed the contract. Gil the Light Elf and new Light Elf Leader smiled in delight.

"Of course, then. I am guessing this will help the relationship between the humans and the nonhumans. If that's the case, we can agree on this contract."

"Yes, well, I'm still starting out as the new leader and Shin and Fan are helping me decide. I guess this is the best thing I could think of for now." he shrugged and took the paper. "And the two different world, once in a war, now stand hand in hand, under great bright stars." he said, his poetic self taking over him.

"Yes, I guess that's it. Good to see an agreement with you, Lord Gil." Larks extended his hand and shook Gil's. Gil raised his eyebrows. "That is too... political-sounding. I prefer Gil."

* * *

_**A/N: **Well, that's it. That's everything there is to it. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank those who read my first, multi-chaptered fanfic. It was actually longer than I expected, and it actually spanned thirty-one chapters excluding the epilogue. Thanks to those who reviewed and who stayed all the way to the end of the sea of text._ _I'm actually thinking of writing a sequel to the story, but it might just be short and light-elf centric most of the time. Of course, it's still an idea, but I hope that if I go through with the project, you guys would support me. :)_


End file.
